


Project Jane

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Shepard and Liara T'Soni shared a passionate night together aboard the Normandy SR-1.  But their romance would not last, not when Shepard laid eyes on the perfect Miranda Lawson.  Though Liara publicly gave them their blessing, quietly she could not let go of Shepard.  Long after the Reaper War has ended, while the galaxy is steadily piecing itself back together, Liara uses her Shadow Broker connections to spy on Shepard.  Especially when he and Miranda are having sex.  Unable to control herself anymore, Liara begins looking for a way of getting Shepard back.  Or at least a good substitute!  But what she finds is...not what she expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Jane - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

Some of the pictures here are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Project Jane – Chapter 1 **

**Liara:** “Oh…Shepard…”

Liara lay back in bed with her eyes closed, her body trembling in anticipation. A shiver went down her spine as she could feel a pair of strong hands caressing her naked body. These hands moved their way up her stomach and wrapped around her ample bosom, squeezing them softly.

**Liara:** “Oh John…squeeze them harder!”

John Shepard obliged, squeezing her tits and playing with her nipples. John, the love of Liara’s life, leaned in and took one of her nipples between his teeth and gave it a soft tug. Meanwhile one of his hands slid down her stomach towards her dripping wet pussy, slowly sliding two fingers inside.

**Liara:** “Oh John! I love you! I love you so much! Fuck me! Please, fuck me!”

**Miranda, distorted:** “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

Liara’s eyes snapped open. She was naked, but instead of being in bed she was sitting in front of a series of computer monitors in her Citadel Shadow Broker base. Much to Liara’s great disappointment, the only hands squeezing her tits and the only fingers in her pussy were her own. Her sexual fantasy interrupted, Liara glared angrily at the monitors, all receiving hidden camera footage from the bedroom of John Shepard and his wife Miranda. Shepard and Miranda were having their weekly date night, a night Liara never failed to record.

Once upon a time Liara and Shepard were indeed lovers. During their pursuit of Saren a strong bond formed between the two of them. However after the destruction of the Normandy SR-1 that bond began to fade. Liara’s pursuit of the Shadow Broker coupled with Shepard’s newfound romance with the woman who brought him back to life drove a wedge between them. When she rejoined the Normandy crew to battle the Reapers she tried to subtly win him back. Unfortunately Shepard was so in love with Miranda he either did not notice or ignored her advances.

Liara was forced to accept she would never have anything more than a friendship with the man she loved…but that didn’t diminish her libido. She still lusted for him and his thick cock. She still remembers that first night together with a great passion. It always arouses her. But now she must play the voyeur. She had agents fill Shepard and Miranda’s bedroom with hidden cameras so she can see every angle of the room. Right now Shepard and Miranda were on the bed, doing it doggy-style.

**Miranda, distorted:** “Yes! Fuck me! Spank my perfect ass!”

Shepard spanked her and kept on fucking her. The sounds of their slapping flesh and their erotic moaning blasted from the speakers in Liara’s base. Unable to control herself any longer, Liara reached into a drawer and pulled out a dildo. She shoved it into her own ass and started masturbating again. She screamed and moaned in sync with Miranda, desperately trying to convince herself that Shepard was fucking her instead. She fucked herself all night long, not once taking her eyes off the monitors. Even after Shepard and Miranda went to sleep, she would only rewind the footage and watch it all over again.

The next morning Liara sat down for breakfast and really started to think about where her life was going. Every night she sat in front of those monitors. Every night she would watch some footage of Shepard and masturbate like a bitch in heat. Even when she was trying to work she’d still be fantasizing about him and quietly masturbating. Liara shook her head. She needed to move on.

However she could not move on without Shepard.

She needed him. She needed his love. She needed his big, fat cock pounding her gushing azure, filling it with his cum, impregnating her with little blue babies…

Liara shook her head hard to come to her senses.

**Liara:** “Snap out of it, Liara! Shepard’s gone! He’s out of your reach! The only way you’ll fuck him now is if he breaks up with Miranda, which I doubt will happen, or you find another…”

Her voice trailed off when she had a stunning realization. An absolutely ludicrous idea dawned upon her. Ludicrous…but brilliant!

**Liara:** “Of course… Of course! Why didn’t I think of this before?!”

Liara dashed back to her Shadow Broker terminal and went to work. For the next two days she barely left her desk, thoroughly researching her idea. She was not going to give up until she found a lead.

Her search took much longer than it probably would have before the conclusion of the Reaper War. The Crucible’s energy acted very much like an EMP. It shut down the Reapers but also all synthetics and caused most computer systems to go haywire. It has been two years since then and most systems have been restored to full functionality. However the Crucible’s energy fried a lot of databases, resulting in massive quantities of data and information being lost. Various data reconstruction programs were developed and put to work to try and recover as much as possible. Some data is lost forever but each day that passes the reconstruction programs recover just a little bit more.

Finally Liara found a lead mixed in with some data files the Alliance salvaged from a Cerberus base. Only fragments of the original data were there but she was tipped off by references to “samples from Project Lazarus”. Sadly that was all she could find. Liara kept digging for two more days but still found nothing and even her top-of-the-line reconstruction programs couldn’t pull more from the corrupted Cerberus files.

Liara was left with no choice. There was only one person left alive that could maybe give her the answers she sought. Only one person who still had intimate knowledge about Project Lazarus…

**_The next day…_ **

**Miranda:** “Liara! I have to say, this is unexpected. Thanks for inviting me for coffee.”

Miranda and Liara sat together at a café on the Citadel. Liara called her up and asked if she’d be available to discuss some business matters over coffee. Miranda was well aware of her husband’s previous relationship with the asari so there was a period of awkwardness when they first sat down. After a long silence Miranda got down to business.

**Miranda:** “So what business did you want to discuss?”

Liara took a long drink from her coffee cup, buying herself time to work up additional courage to ask what she wanted to ask.

**Liara:** “Well…you’re still doing contract work for the Alliance, right? Helping them locate any remaining Cerberus operations?”

**Miranda:** “I am. Though there hasn’t been much field work involved lately. Cerberus is pretty much dead. The Crucible killed all Cerberus soldiers that had Reaper tech implanted in their skulls. The Indoctrinated personnel went mad without the Reapers whispering in their heads, either killing themselves or getting gun down as they went on a mad rampage. Cerberus’ actions during the war tarnished their image so much no one is in any hurry to try and revive it or create a replacement organization. Most days I just try to help the Alliance make sense of reconstructed Cerberus files. I’m one of the few left who can. Why do you ask?”

Liara had a lie all prepared.

**Liara:** “I’ve been assisting Hackett and the Alliance as well. Recently I uncovered a piece of information that has me a little…concerned.”

**Miranda:** “What’s that?”

Liara paused for a few moments while she tried to find the right words.

**Liara:** “Did Cerberus…try to make a _second_ Shepard clone…?”

This is what Liara tried to find out. She wanted to know if there was another clone out there, one that she could have all to herself. By that point if she couldn’t have the real Shepard she’d settle for a clone. The first clone’s mind was a blank slate until Maya Brooks woke it up and taught it to be a pro-human weapon. Perhaps Liara could teach this second clone to love her and be with her…

Miranda blinked a few times as she processed Liara’s question.

**Miranda:** “…Why do you ask?”

**Liara:** “I found references to a Cerberus project started in the middle of the Reaper War. There were references to samples taken from Project Lazarus, the project that brought Shepard back to life. The only samples I can think of they would want would be DNA samples. And what could they possibly do with them besides make another clone? Do you know anything about this, Miranda? Do we need to worry about another clone showing up?”

Miranda was quiet for a long time. She definitely knew something. This made Liara anxious. There was hope for her after all. Miranda finished her coffee and tossed the cup in the trash.

**Miranda:** “Let’s go for a ride…”

Minutes later the two of them were in Miranda’s skycar, flying over one of the Citadel’s many warehouse districts. Liara sat quietly while Miranda drove, her expression deathly serious.

**Miranda:** “One thing I hate about working for the Alliance is that they are constantly looking over my shoulder. If feels like they are demanding updates every five minutes. Makes it very difficult to work. So I’ve set up a secret lab here in this district. No one in the Alliance knows about it. Not even John knows about it. This way I can study and research in peace. Some of the operations Cerberus was involved in are very…sensitive. So sensitive I don’t think the Alliance is ready for them yet. In fact some I think the galaxy is better off if they remain hidden and forgotten…”

Miranda started the car’s descent.

**Miranda:** “What I’m about to show you must be kept strictly confidential.”

**Liara:** “Miranda, I’m the Shadow Broker. I know how to keep a secret.”

**Miranda, chuckling:** “Good point.”

The car landed in front of a very unassuming warehouse. They climbed out and approached the door. Miranda punched in the access code and the door opened, leading into a long hallway. As they approached the door on the other end it opened and out walked Oriana, Miranda’s sister, dressed in a scientist’s outfit.

**Liara:** “Oriana!”

**Oriana:** “Liara. Good to see you again.”

They shook hands.

**Liara:** “Likewise. You’ve certainly…grown…since I last saw you.”

This statement had a dual meaning. Oriana had grown a bit in height but her breasts had also grown more ample, just like her sister’s. Not surprising considering they are technically clones.

**Liara:** “Didn’t you have a birthday recently? What are you, twenty-two?”

**Oriana:** “Twenty-three. I’m done with college for now and I’m helping Miri with some of her research.”

**Miranda:** “I sent her a message letting her know we’d be coming. C’mon, let’s go.”

Oriana led them both into the lab.

**Liara:** “So about this Cerberus project, can you tell me what exactly you have…found…?”

Liara stopped dead when she got a good look around the lab. It was filled with medical and research equipment, the kind of things you’d expect to find in a lab like this, but scattered across the countertops and in boxes piled in the corners were lots and lots of…sex toys. Miranda and Oriana snickered as they watched the stunned expression on Liara’s face.

**Oriana:** “I wonder if that’s what we looked like when we first entered that Cerberus lab…”

**Miranda:** “I hope not.”

Liara approached one of the boxes and pulled out a long double-ended dildo.

**Liara:** “What the hell is all this?!”

**Miranda:** “This is the stuff we salvaged from the Cerberus base that housed this particular project.”

Liara looked at them with utter disbelief.

**Liara:** “What the _hell_ were they studying?!”

**Oriana:** “We still don’t know that yet. Data reconstruction has been extremely slow.”

Oriana began tapping away at a datapad, one running a reconstruction program on the project’s corrupted files.

**Miranda:** “Why don’t we put this back for now…”

Miranda took the dildo and put it back in the box.

**Miranda:** “…and I’ll show you the main attraction of this Cerberus sideshow.”

Liara had completely forgotten the reason she came. She was eager to see the clone. Miranda and Oriana led her to the center of the lab. A large cylindrical glass tank filled with liquid sat in the middle. The lights in the tank were dark. Liara could only faintly make out the silhouette of a person floating in the tank. She assumed it was the Shepard clone. But something seemed off about it…

**Liara, softly:** “So they did make another clone…”

Miranda positioned herself next to the tank by a small control panel. She seemed a bit…uneasy.

**Miranda:** “Well…sort of.”

Liara gave her a quizzical look.

**Liara:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Miranda took a deep breath.

**Miranda:** “Liara, prepare yourself for a bit of a shock. I present to you…”

She pushed a button on a control panel by the tank. The lights in the tank came on, illuminating the person inside.

**Miranda:** “…Project Jane.”

Inside the tank floated a naked woman with long red hair. Liara had never seen this person before but there was something oddly familiar about her…

**Liara:** “I don’t understand. I thought Cerberus was making another Shepard clone?”

Miranda and Oriana exchanged awkward glances.

**Miranda:** “They, um…did…”

She motioned towards the woman in the tank. Liara blinked a few times as it finally dawned on her what Miranda was trying to say.

**Liara:** “But…that’s a woman.”

**Miranda:** “Yes.”

**Liara:** “Shepard’s a man.”

**Miranda:** “Oh yes he is. He is _all_ man…”

Miranda grinned and started to blush, probably remembering their recent date night. This irked Liara but she ignored it.

**Liara:** “Then how can _this_ be Shepard?!”

Oriana walked up to her and handed her the datapad. It was showing a comparison between two DNA sequences. The two were almost identical.

**Oriana:** “The sequence on the left is the DNA of John Shepard. The sequence on the right belongs to ‘Jane’ here. Cerberus _did_ clone Shepard again. Only this time they replaced his Y chromosome with another X chromosome, thus making this…FemShep.”

Liara stared intently at the datapad, processing its information. Cerberus actually created a _female_ clone of Shepard. What in the world possessed them to do something so bizarre? When she voiced this question all she got from the sisters were shrugs.

**Miranda:** “Jane’s tank was in a heavily shielded chamber at the heart of the Cerberus base we found her in. The shielding around the room and around the tank itself protected it from the Crucible’s energy. Otherwise it is likely the tank’s life support would have been knocked out and the clone would be dead. Unfortunately all the data files about this project were stored outside this shielded room. Thus far all we’ve been able to recover is the project’s name, Project Jane.”

**Liara:** “So you have no idea what Cerberus was planning to do with her…”

Miranda shook her head.

**Oriana:** “None. We suspect Cerberus did more to this Shepard than just make her female. That DNA sequence we showed you was from the early stages of the project, before this clone was ‘born’. Cerberus could have done a number of things with her DNA after that. We can’t figure out how to disable the shielding around the tank so we can’t perform medical scans or take a fresh DNA sample. The only way we can do that is if we remove her from the tank. However we’re not sure if we want to take that risk.”

Liara wasn’t really listening anymore. She couldn’t take her eyes off Jane’s fine figure…

She had a slender body…and very nice breasts. Liara started to fantasize about pressing her lip’s against Jane’s…running her blue fingers through Jane’s red hair…

This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind but…

FemShep was better than no Shep!

**Liara:** “May I ask…what _you_ intend to do with this…clone?”

Oriana began circling the tank, examining the clone and going over her datapad again.

**Oriana:** “Considering what happened to the last one it might be safest to just shut off the life support and end it. But we wanted to find out a bit more about her before making such a big decision.”

Liara panicked a bit and jumped in.

**Liara:** “No reason to go to such an extreme! We don’t know anything about this clone. She could be perfectly friendly if we wake her up!”

Miranda was a little perplexed by Liara’s sudden reaction. She shook her head.

**Miranda:** “I’m not so sure. We found some mental imprinting equipment at the lab, similar to what Okeer used to train Grunt and his other tank-breds when they were being grown. For all we know Cerberus was already starting to educate Jane. There’s no telling what her mental state is right now.”

Liara had to think of a good explanation. She knew the sisters were not about to just let her walk out the door with this tank. She had to be more manipulative.

**Liara:** “May I make a suggestion?”

**Miranda:** “Yes?”

**Liara:** “Why don’t we try removing the clone from the tank?”

The sisters exchanged confused glances.

**Oriana:** “Why would we want to do that?”

**Liara:** “You want to know more about this clone. And you can’t as long as she’s in the tank. The data reconstruction is taking a very long time and there’s no guarantee it will even work. I say remove her from the tank and we can get some answers.”

The sisters were very uneasy about this plan.

**Miranda:** “But if the clone got loose…”

Liara smiled and placed her hand comfortingly on Miranda’s shoulder.

**Liara:** “We’ll take precautions. We’ll have some time before the clone completely wakes up. We sedate her and keep her sedated while we run some scans. When those are finished we can lock her in a room and wake her up so we can question her. We’ll keep our weapons on standby in case she turns violent. I’m sure the three of us will be more than enough for one clone, even a Shepard clone.”

Miranda and Oriana were hesitant but Liara’s plan was reasonable. Eventually they nodded in agreement. Liara did a mental fist pump of victory while they drained the tank of its fluid and quickly moved Jane to an examination table. Liara had her first chance to feel Jane’s breasts. They felt soft. So soft…

They quickly hooked Jane up to a medical unit and applied a sedative. She had already started to moan and stir but the sedative quickly knocked her back out. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief.

**Miranda:** “Okay. That went smoothly. Ori, if we’re really going to do this I need to grab some equipment from my lab at Alliance HQ. Can you get started on the medical scans?”

**Oriana:** “Of course.”

**Liara:** “Could you give me a quick ride back to my place? There are a few things I’d like to pick up as well.”

**Miranda:** “Sure. Let’s go.”

Miranda and Liara left the lab, leaving Oriana alone to study the clone.

She used the medical unit to take blood samples and keep applying the sedatives. In just an hour she needed to apply three does to keep her asleep. Oriana had heard the real Shepard has a surprising resilience to sedatives but this didn’t feel natural. Cerberus definitely must have altered Jane in some way.

The clone started to stir a fourth time. Oriana couldn’t believe it but prepared to apply the sedative again. The scans were almost done so hopefully she wouldn’t need to keep doing this. Just as she was about to press the button to give Jane the sedative, her datapad beeped. It had just finished reconstructing some data. Distracted by the datapad Oriana absentmindedly pressed a button on the medical unit, not paying attention to which one. She heard a hiss and assumed a sedative was injected. Instead it was a simple pain killer…

Oriana picked up the datapad and examined it.

**Oriana:** “Let me see…what do we have here? Hmm… Something about a failsafe? ‘If Jane should go out of control one must…’”

Oriana’s eyes widened as she continued to read the reconstructed data.

**Oriana:** “What kind of failsafe is THAT?!? What were these perverts thinking?!”

Suddenly the datapad beeped again. Another piece of data had been restored. She opened it and read it. It was about some sort of implant. Oriana read the first paragraph and almost dropped the datapad in disbelief.

**Oriana, horrified:** “Oh my God… Oh my God!! That’s impossible!”

The medical scans had just completed. She quickly opened them to confirm the report.

**Oriana, horrified:** “I don’t believe it. It’s true! I’ve got to let Miri know about this…”

She furiously tapped away at the datapad so she could send her findings directly to Miranda’s omni-tool. She was so fixated on it that she did not notice Jane rise from the table…

Just as Oriana hit “send” a hand grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pinned her to the wall.

**Oriana:** “What the?!”

Oriana looked at her attacker and her eyes widened in terror.

**Oriana:** “No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Miranda’s skycar zoomed through the skyways of the Citadel at speeds that bordered on suicidal. She and Liara had received Oriana’s message and were desperate to get back.

**Liara:** “Are you serious? Reaper tech? _Active_ Reaper tech?!”

Miranda, pale as a ghost, nodded furiously.

**Miranda:** “Implanted in the clone’s skull, yes. The medical scans confirm that Cerberus grafted it to Jane’s optical nerves. According to the Cerberus data, it is designed to give Jane a type of ‘Indoctrination gaze’. Anyone that locks eyes with her has the full effects of Indoctrination channeled through their own optical nerves and directly into the brain. A normal Indoctrination field takes at least a day to take effect. By focusing it through the eyes like that a person could become Indoctrinated in a matter of seconds!”

**Liara:** “Goddess…”

Miranda accelerated as fast as her car could go. She needed to get back to the lab. She needed to get back there NOW!

**Miranda:** “I know you wanted to study the clone some more, Liara. However this new data proves that it’s too dangerous. I’m sorry but as soon as we get back to the lab we’re putting the clone down.”

Liara nodded. She understood. She didn’t like it but she understood. She so wanted that clone all to herself…but the safety of the galaxy is more important than one asari’s libido. She eyed Miranda nervously.

**Liara:** “Have you been able to reach Oriana yet?”

There was a long pause before Miranda answered. She looked nervously at her omni-tool as though willing it to beep to let her know there is a message from Oriana. But none came since her initial contact.

**Miranda:** “No. I’m starting to get worried…”

They landed in front of the warehouse and jumped out of the car. They ran into the lab and immediately started looking around.

**Miranda:** “Ori! Ori, are you here?”

No response came. They hurried to the center of the lab where Jane was supposed to be sedated. They both gasped in horror when they saw no one was there…

**Miranda:** “Damn it! Where did they go?!”

Liara broke away from Miranda to look around. She searched frantically for any sign of where Jane and Oriana went. Then she found something.

**Liara:** “Over here!”

Liara had found something on the floor by Jane’s tank. It was Oriana’s uniform. Or at least what was left of it. It had been ripped to shreds. Long strips of it were missing.

Miranda dropped to her knees and picked the tattered fragments of the uniform. What did this mean? Tears began to well up in her eyes. Liara could only watch her, ashamed of what she had put into motion.

**Liara:** “Goddess…what have I done? If I hadn’t suggested waking up the clone…”

Miranda wiped away her tears and looked up at Liara, trying her best to keep her composure.

**Miranda:** “There was no way you could have known this would happen. It’s not your fault…”

Miranda went back to examining Oriana’s ripped clothing.

**Miranda:** “If I didn’t know any better I’d say someone was using this to make some makeshift bandages. But I don’t see any signs of blood to indicate a wound. And this lab is well stocked on medical supplies so why would…”

Her voice trailed off as a loud moan drifted across the room.

**Liara:** “What was that?”

They stopped and listened. A minute later they heard the moan again. It was coming from behind a door on the far side of the lab.

**Miranda:** “The back room! Hurry!”

They rushed to the door. Upon opening it they were met with a stunning sight. Oriana was in the middle of the room, completely naked and hanging by her wrists and ankles from the ceiling. The tattered shreds torn from her uniform were serving as the rope. One piece was turned into a ball-gag and stuck in her mouth. Two vibrating dildos were sticking out of her pussy, vibrating at full power. Oriana’s eyes were rolled back into her head and drool was dripping out the side of her mouth. Miranda nearly had a heart attack seeing her sister like this.

**Miranda:** “ORI!!!!!”

She and Liara rushed to Oriana’s aid. Liara started untying one of her legs while Miranda pulled out the gag.

**Miranda:** “Don’t worry, Ori! We’ll find whoever did this to you and we’re going to—“

**Oriana, softly:** “More…”

Miranda and Liara froze. They both looked at each other, puzzled.

**Liara:** “What did she say…?”

Oriana looked like she had completely lost her mind. Her eyes were still rolled back into her head and she had a very strange grin on her face.

**Oriana:** “More… Mistress, please, play with me more! Fuck me more!”

Miranda and Liara were utterly stunned.

**Miranda:** “Ori…what are you—GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!”

They were so fixated on Oriana that Miranda and Liara did not realize they were standing on a shock pad. A powerful electrical current surged through their bodies and afterwards they collapsed, completely unconscious.

As they slept, Jane emerged from the shadows. She looked at Oriana, hanging from the ceiling and still grinning like an idiot, and then to the two women asleep on the floor. She licked her lips and chuckled softly to herself as she bent down to pick them up…

**_Sometime later…_ **

Miranda and Liara began to stir. They opened their eyes and were horrified to discover themselves naked and in a very bizarre position. The two of them were “sitting” on a lab table but their arms and legs were tied up together over their heads, fully exposing their ample breasts and their pussies.

[Picture courtesy of an artist who wishes to remain anonymous]

The first thing Miranda saw when she regained consciousness was Oriana, standing in front them completely naked but with an expression or pure joy on her face.

**Oriana:** “Oh good! You’re awake!”

**Miranda, weakly:** “Ori…what’s going on here?”

Oriana smiled softly at her sister.

**Oriana:** “Oh…I’m not allowed to answer that question. Someone else has demanded that privilege…”

There was a door behind Oriana. She stepped aside and a shadowing figure started to emerge.

**Oriana:** “May I introduce to you my Mistress, and soon yours…Jane Shepard!”

Shepard’s female clone stepped into the light. She was dressed in a dominatrix outfit, one with thigh high leather boots, arm length gloves but her breasts and pussy on full display.

Suddenly Miranda remembered something very important. She snapped her eyes shut and looked away.

**Miranda:** “Liara! Don’t look at her! Don’t look in her eyes! Look away!”

Liara didn’t respond.

**Miranda:** “…Liara?”

Miranda’s warning came too late. Liara had already met Jane’s eyes. Now all she could do was stare at them. Those piercing green eyes…

**Liara:** “So…beautiful…”

**Jane:** “Yes…I am.”

Jane approached Liara, swaying her hips seductively, running her hands up and down her body and caressing her breasts. Liara could not look away. Never before had she seen such a beautiful creature.

**Jane:** “I _am_ beautiful. Do you wish to receive my love?”

Jane stared intently into Liara’s eyes. The asari could not bring herself to blink. It was as if something in her mind was telling her that if she blinked, if she looked away, this vision of loveliness would simply vanish.

**Liara:** “Yes…please give me your love…”

Jane tsked at her.

**Jane:** “I do not give it away for free. What will you do for me in return?”

Liara took several deep, shaky breathes. Her entire body felt hot just staring at this woman! She wanted her! She wanted her so bad!

**Liara:** “I will…do anything!”

Jane grinned.

**Jane:** “Will you serve me?”

Liara nodded.

**Liara:** “Yes!”

**Jane:** “Will you be my slave?”

Liara nodded furiously.

**Liara:** “Yes!”

A wicked grin spread across Jane’s face.

**Jane:** “Will you be my little blue fuck-toy? A personal whore at my beck and call, willing to do anything and everything to please me?”

Liara’s entire body shook as she nodded some more. Her tits bounced with each nod and her pussy steadily began to drip with excitement.

**Liara:** “Yes! Yes, Mistress! I am your slave! I am your fuck-toy! Please give me your love! Please fuck me!”

Jane laughed.

**Jane:** “Well said!”

Jane knelt down and began licking Liara’s dripping pussy. As soon as her tongue touched her Liara’s body felt overwhelmed with ecstasy. Jane stuck her tongue into Liara’s pussy and swirled it around inside, the asari’s arousal and pleasure heightening with every second.

**Liara:** “Yes! Please, deeper! Lick me deeper, Mistress! Love me! Make me your whore! FUCK ME!!”

**Miranda, pathetically:** “Liara…no…”

Listening to Liara was pure agony. Her friend and even her own sister had fallen under this clone’s spell and she was powerless to stop it. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn’t completely powerless. She was a biotic! Miranda tried to use her biotics to break her bonds. But for some reason she just couldn’t work up the energy. Miranda heard Oriana chuckle.

**Oriana:** “Trying to use your biotics, Miri? It won’t do you any good. Mistress is very smart. While you were unconscious she injected you with a drug that will suppress your biotics.”

Oriana knelt down in front of her sister.

**Oriana:** “Why are you resisting, Miri? Just open your eyes and accept it. If you just submit to our Mistress, if you look into her eyes and promise to obey her, you will know happiness like you have never experienced…”

She then started licking her sister’s pussy.

**Miranda:** “Ori?! What are you doing?! We’re sisters!”

Miranda’s words only made Oriana lick harder.

**Oriana:** “Mmm…I hope I taste as good as you…”

Jane heard this and started laughing. Having had her fill of asari azure, she decided it was time to move on to Miranda, much to Liara’s disappointment. Oriana stopped licking and made room for her Mistress. Jane stood there for a while and just gazed smugly on the bound Miranda, still keeping her eyes tightly shut to avoid her Indoctrination gaze.

**Jane:** “It’s pointless to resist, you know. There is no escaping your fate. You will serve me, just like your sister and your friend. No one is going to save you. You can’t even save yourself!”

Miranda refused to accept that.

**Miranda:** “…John will save me.”

**Jane:** “Shepard?”

Jane laughed.

**Jane:** “I doubt that. Oriana told me that you and she were the only ones who knew about this lab. And how many late nights have you worked? How many nights have you slept in your Alliance laboratory and forget to call Shepard? I’m sure your beloved husband is used to not hearing from his workaholic wife for at least twenty four hours. And how long has it been since you last saw him today? Maybe five hours? Admit it, Miranda. No one is coming to save you.”

Though it pained her to admit it, the clone was right. It would be at least a day before anyone came looking for her. The same applied to Oriana and probably Liara. There was no telling what the clone could do to her in that time frame. And no one would find this lab. She covered her tracks very carefully. She glared angrily at the clone through her closed eyelids.

**Miranda:** “What are you? Why are you doing this?”

Jane chuckled.

**Jane:** “It’s bugging you, isn’t it? Why would the Illusive Man order a female Shepard clone be made? What did he intend to do with it? I bet you’re thinking I don’t know the answer to these questions, or I won’t tell you. Well I _do_ know. And I _will_ tell you. You won’t care anymore by the time I’m done with you anyway. Might as well share the story while I can.”

Jane sat down on a lab table and began her story.

**Jane:** “It all started the day you and Shepard blew up the Collector Base. Remember that day?”

Miranda didn’t answer.

**Jane:** “Needless to say that made the Illusive Man very upset. Reviving Shepard and battling the Collectors was incredibly expensive. If Cerberus hadn’t been able to salvage some useful tech from the Collector Base the entire organization probably would have gone bankrupt. But even then Cerberus was constantly running into financial trouble. The organization had to look into alternative ways of generating revenue if it wanted to stay afloat…”

Miranda had an idea where this was going.

**Jane:** “There is a lot of money in the sex slave trade. A well-trained pet can net you thousands of credits. But to make money fast they needed a way to train slaves quickly and effectively. I am that tool. Through mental imprints they taught me everything I’d need to know about sex and training slaves. They also made several modifications to my body to aid in my duties. My body produces a special pheromone that induces an intense state of arousal. My saliva is a potent aphrodisiac. And then of course there’s my Indoctrination gaze. Everything only works on women, however. From the pheromones to my saliva to my Indoctrination gaze. Wanting to avoid accidental Indoctrination the Illusive Man programed my implants to shut down when locking eyes with a man. Not that it matters. I find women so much more interesting…”

She eyed Liara and Oriana. Oriana was masturbating to Jane’s story and Liara’s pussy was still dripping. Miranda was still confused.

**Miranda:** “But why Shepard’s DNA? They could have made you using anyone’s DNA. Why John’s?”

Jane shrugged.

**Jane:** “That I was never told. My own theory? I’m supposed to be an insult to Shepard. He screwed Cerberus over so they’d use his DNA to recover and rebuild.”

**Miranda:** “You’re awfully…calm and…accepting of all this. Your predecessor was much less accepting of its status as a clone.”

Jane shook her head.

**Jane:** “Yes, I’m well aware of what happened to the first clone. Perhaps it’s the result of my mental imprints and conditioning but I don’t care that I’m a clone. Technically I’m much more than that. And I have a purpose. To capture and train beautiful sex slaves…”

Jane chuckled, sending a cold shiver down Miranda’s spine. 

**Miranda:** “But why? Cerberus is gone! You don’t have anyone to train sex slaves _for_! You have no reason to do this!”

Jane grinned deviously.

**Jane:** “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. You see, I’m doing this…because I enjoy it. Do I really need any reason other than that?”

Miranda was speechless. Trying to persuade Jane to stop was her last hope…

Jane slid off the table and picked up a vibrator.

**Jane:** “You know…it was actually very opportune that you were the one to find me.”

**Miranda:** “Why’s that?”

**Jane:** “I guess just using Shepard’s DNA in his plot was not revenge enough for the Illusive Man. He implanted in my mind a very specific list of people he wanted to see enslaved. And guess what? Your name was at the top of that list. So was Liara, Ashley Williams, Kelly Chambers, pretty much every woman in Shepard’s life that ever served with him. What better way to break Shepard’s spirit than for him to see all the women in his life broken and begging for sex…?”

She turned the vibrator on and held it against Miranda’s clit. It felt very good but Miranda kept her eyes shut and resisted any impulses. The longer she stalled the more time she had to think of an escape plan. Jane leaned in very, very close to Miranda, close enough for her to get a whiff of a very sweet scent that seemed to be emanating from Jane. She could not place the scent but it smelled wonderful…and was very arousing.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Is this the pheromones the clone mentioned?”

Miranda’s will was strong. She would not break this easily.

**Jane:** “It’s pointless to resist, Miri. Just look at Ori and Liara! They’re so happy now! You’ll feel the exact same way if you give in. I promise you, you will be so much happier if you’d just open your eyes…”

**Miranda:** “…Never!”

Jane frowned.

**Jane:** “I could have Oriana force your eyes open. One way or another you’d lock eyes with me. But that’s too easy. I want you to open them willingly. Open them…”

Her words went in one ear and out the other. Jane realized this and decided it was time to move on to something a bit more potent than her pheromones. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and coated them with saliva. She reached down and very slowly slid these fingers into Miranda’s pussy.

It felt like an electric jolt ran through her entire body. Miranda screamed, not from pain but from ecstasy. Jane warned her that her saliva was a powerful aphrodisiac. She did not lie. Miranda’s body felt very hot. Sweat rolled down her back, her pussy quivered as Jane’s fingers wiggled around inside, moving in and out and touching her most sensitive spots.

**Miranda, thinking:** “This feels incredible! Will I…really feel this good all the time if I…”

She shook her head violently.

**Miranda, thinking:** “No! I mustn’t think that! I can’t give in! I can’t…”

Miranda’s mind was starting to go blank. It was just a finger-fucking, nothing she hasn’t experience before with Shepard, but thanks to the aphrodisiac it was the best finger-fucking she has ever had in her life! Then to make matters worse, Jane leaned in and start licking one of her nipples. Her saliva coated her tit and made her body even hotter.

**Jane:** “You _will_ be mine…”

Miranda struggled against her bonds. It was hopeless. She was tied too tightly.

**Jane:** “You _will_ obey me…”

**Miranda, thinking:** “I can’t give in! I can’t give in!”

**Jane:** “You will…”

She withdrew her fingers and formed a fist.

**Jane:** “…BEG FOR IT!!!”

She shoved her entire fist into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda screamed. The pain was so intense that her eye snapped open. And the first thing she saw was Jane’s eyes. Her big…green…eyes…

**Miranda, thinking:** “No! Don’t look! Don’t look! Don’t…look…look…she looks…so…beautiful…”

A strange sensation overcame Miranda. Her anger, her despair, all her fears were just melting away as she gazed into those beautiful eyes, the eyes of the most beautiful creature she has ever seen.

Jane smiled at her success.

**Jane:** “See now? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Miranda did not answer. Her mind was going blank. All her thoughts were simply vanishing. All that remained was a voice…

_Look at her. Look into her eyes. She is beautiful. Do not fight her. Obey her. You must obey._

**Jane:** “Does my fist feel good?”

Miranda was quiet for a long time. Finally she managed a single word.

**Miranda, softly:** “…Yes…”

**Jane:** “Do you want me to do more to you?”

A soft smile appeared on Miranda’s face.

**Miranda:** “…Yes!”

**Jane:** “If you want more, you must ask politely. What do you say?”

Miranda’s whole body shook as she tried to find the right words. Her mind was gone. The Miranda the world knew was no more. All that was left was…

**Miranda:** “I beg you, Mistress! Please fuck me! I am your slave! I will obey you! Please punish me for foolishly trying to resist you! I deserve to be punished!”

Jane laughed evilly and shoved her fist deeper inside Miranda. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she endured her Mistress’ fisting. Jane pulled her fist out and licked some of Miranda’s juices.

**Jane:** “Mmm…Oriana was right! You _do_ taste good!”

She laughed again. She motioned for Oriana to play with Liara while she focused on Miranda. Oriana slipped on a strap-on and approached Liara. She started squeezing her big blue tits and kissed her deeply as she started to fuck the asari. Jane found her own strap-on and did the same to Miranda.

Jane did her best to watch all three of her slaves. Their dripping pussies, their bouncing breasts, their happy expressions…and the empty look in their eyes now that their minds were all but gone…

Cerberus may no longer exist but Jane was still anxious to have a go at that list of Normandy women the Illusive Man put into her head. The thought of breaking all of them one-by-one made her so wet. But who should she go after next…?

**_Days later…_ **

**Samantha:** “…What is this place?”

**Kelly:** “I don’t know. This place isn’t exactly on any tourist maps…”

Samantha Traynor and Kelly Chambers walked slowly down the entrance hall of Miranda’s secret lab. The hall was dimly lit and something about the place made their hairs stand on end.

**Samantha:** “Why would Liara call us to this creepy place?”

**Kelly:** “Liara? I got a call from Miss Lawson. Or is it Mrs. Shepard now?”

Samantha was confused.

**Samantha:** “Miranda? I was under the impression she and Liara didn’t get along too well since her and Shepard’s wedding. Shepard and Liara used to be lovers after all.”

They reached the end of the hall and were greeted by a very large and imposing pair of metal doors.

**Kelly:** “…Should we knock?”

Samantha shrugged. After a few moments of awkward silence Samantha did decide to try knocking. She reached up to knock on the metal doors…and stopped when she heard noises from the other side.

**Samantha:** “What’s that?!”

Both of them listened intently. It sounded like…moaning? And not someone moaning in pain or distress. This sounded like…pleasurable moaning. They listened at the door for a while. Whatever was making that noise had them curious. And wet. Finally they just pushed the doors open. They were met with a truly stunning sight.

They had entered a laboratory with sex toys of every kind imaginable scattered all around, most of them having clearly been used recently. On a lab table in front of them were three very familiar people. Oriana lay on her back. Miranda sat on top of her face while Liara sat over her waist. Oriana ravenously licked Miranda’s pussy while her sister groped her breasts. Liara was fucking Oriana with a double-ended dildo. As she bounced up and down Liara leaned forward and gave Miranda a deep-tongued kiss.

And if that wasn’t enough, beyond this threesome in a dimly lit room were Ashley Williams and Kasumi Goto. Both of them were unconscious and locked in a pair of pillories, their heads and hands dangling and their naked bodies drooping to the floor on the other side. Jane had captured these two but not Indoctrinated them yet. She wanted her slaves to have a little fun with them first…

This had to be the hottest sight Kelly and Samantha had ever seen. It made them just want to strip down and start masturbating. But they controlled their urges in the presence of this very bizarre and unexpected scene.

**Samantha:** “What…the…?”

**Jane:** “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Samantha and Kelly nearly jumped out of their skins when they suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. They spun around to see who it was and the first thing they saw was a pair of eyes. Piercing green eyes…

Samantha and Kelly could only stare into Jane’s eyes, completely mesmerized.

**Jane:** “Do you enjoy watching my pets? Do you enjoy watching them going at each other like a bunch of bitches in heat?”

They did not answer.

**Jane:** “You want to join them, don’t you? You want to be my bitches too? If you do…take off your clothes…”

Like statues Samantha and Kelly continued to stare into Jane’s eyes. Then a very strange smile appeared on both their faces. They ripped off their shirts and exposed their breasts to her.

**Samantha & Kelly:** “…Yes, Mistress…”

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere]

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Project Jane - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Project Jane – Chapter 2 **

Afterlife.

The true heart of Omega.

And Jack’s favorite vacation spot.

For the first time since the conclusion of the Reaper War Jack is taking a well-deserved vacation. She loves her students at Grissom Academy but hates being so uptight all the time. She can’t swear, she can’t get too wild, she can’t drink too much, nothing. The Alliance tolerates her outfit but that’s where they draw the line.

A trip to Omega is just what she needed. There she could completely cut loose. She could say what she wanted, drink as much as she wanted, do whatever she wanted…or whoever she wanted…

**Jack:** “Hey, bartender! What’d you call this shit? Varren piss? Give me something with some kick you fucking moron!”

She tossed her empty glass at the salarian bartender. He grumbled but grabbed a bottle of stronger liquor and poured her a glass. Jack took it and leaned against the bar as she took in the sights. She was in upper Afterlife where Aria made her home. Jack could glimpse Aria up on her throne, having some sort of meeting. Except for a couple times when she was with Shepard, Jack never really met Aria. She heard she was a kick-ass biotic, rumored one of the strongest Matriarchs in the galaxy. Jack sometimes wondered who would win in a fight between the two of them…

But Jack kept those thoughts to herself. She was respectable now (somewhat) and had responsibilities. She couldn’t just fly off and challenge Aria to a fight. Even if she won she’d have a hard time escaping the legions of mercs loyal to Aria. What would happen to her kids if she kicked?

Jack just watched the asari dancers on the stage overhead. Women aren’t usually her thing but she has been known to make an exception from time to time. Asari have some damn fine curves…

Jack gulped down her drink and slammed the glass on the bar without looking away from the dancers.

**Jack:** “More liquor!”

Instead of her glass being refilled Jack heard the sound of a glass sliding across the bar towards her. She looked down at the bar and saw a black-gloved hand holding the glass. Standing next to Jack was a woman with red hair, wearing long black gloves and a long sexy black dress that really showed off her cleavage. She sat cross-legged on the stool next to her and a slit in her dress showed off a sexy pair of legs. The woman smiled at Jack and stared at her from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Jack wondered how this woman could see at all considering how dimly lit the club was.

**Jack:** “What’s with you, lady?”

The woman smiled softly.

**???:** “Isn’t it obvious? I’m offering you a drink.”

Jack stared at the glass and then eyed the woman suspiciously.

**Jack:** “What the fuck for?”

The woman chuckled.

**???:** “Do you really have to ask…?”

She let go of the glass and gently started stroking Jack’s hand. She pulled it away.

**Jack:** “No offense lady, but chicks really aren’t my thing.”

Jack got up to leave but stopped when the woman spoke again.

**???:** “That’s not what I’ve heard, Jack. Your sexual escapades prior to joining Commander Shepard are legendary. There are more than a few tales of women joining you in the sack. And I saw the way you were eyeing those dancers…”

Jack wasn’t sure what to say. She turned back to this mystery woman, whoever she was, and glared at her.

**Jack:** “Who the fuck are you? How’d you know my name?”

The woman stood up and gave Jack a small bow.

**???:** “My name is Jane. You shouldn’t be surprised that I know you. You were pretty infamous before joining Shepard. Afterwards you became ordinary famous.”

“Ordinary famous”? Jack wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or insulted. Either way, she was gone. She wasn’t in the mood for female company, much less this prissy little bitch.

Just then a nearby air vent released a burst of fresh air into the club. It blew over Jane and onto Jack. When it did Jack smelled something very…sweet. Was it a perfume Jane was wearing? Jack stopped to give Jane one last look. She had to admit this redhead was pretty damn sexy. She wondered what color eyes she had behind those sunglasses…

Jack thought about it for a moment and then sat back down.

**Jack, thinking:** “One drink. I’ll have one drink with this bitch and that’s it.”

She grabbed the drink Jane offered her and took a big gulp. Jane chuckled again.

**Jane:** “All drinks are on me tonight, Jack. Drink as much as you want.”

She sat back down and motioned for the bartender to come over.

**Jack, thinking:** “Well…maybe _two_ drinks…”

Those two drinks soon turned into seven. As Jack started the eighth she felt Jane’s slender leg rubbing against her own, gently sliding up and down. Jane refused to take her eyes off her. She kept her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses but Jack could feel them burning into her with a longing. With a lust…

**Jane:** “I’ve seen pictures of some of the women you served with on the Normandy. You mean to say you haven’t slept with _any_ of them?”

Jack wasn’t sure how their conversation turned in this direction but she entertained her.

**Jack:** “Are you kidding? All of them worked for Cerberus! I don’t care how horny I might’ve been, no way I’m gonna fuck anyone connected to Cerberus!”

**Jane:** “Well there must have been _someone_. Remove the Cerberus logos from their uniforms, was there _anyone_ that made your panties just a little wet…?”

Maybe it was the booze doing the thinking for her but one image did flash across her mind. Made her gulp down drink number nine.

**Jack:** “Well…maybe one…”

Jane clapped her hands.

**Jane:** “I knew it! Who was it?”

Jack shrugged.

**Jack:** “Eh, it doesn’t matter. No way was I ever gonna fuck that cheerleader. I don’t care how nice her tits were…how snug she wore her outfit…how plump and perfect her ass was…”

Jack’s expression actually became a little dreamy. Jane just smiled deviously. She knew exactly who she was talking about. When Jack finished drink number ten, Jane suggested they go somewhere more private. Jack laughed.

**Jack:** “If you think I’m gonna follow you to some seedy motel you’re fucking crazy.”

**Jane:** “Do I look the type who would crawl to some roach motel? No, I’ve got a very nice apartment in one of the ‘wealthier’ parts of Omega. I have lots and lots of space. Plenty of room to keep all my…toys. Want to come back with me and…play with them?”

Jack wasn’t sure what to make of Jane. She still had a sly grin on her face and thanks to the sunglasses she couldn’t read the look in her eyes. She had visions of Jane standing in the middle of a room with handcuffs and a big-ass dildo. None of which interested her right now.

**Jack:** “I doubt you’ve got any toys I want to play with right now. Maybe some other time, bitch. Right now I’ve gotta get back to…”

Before she could finish Jane started tapping away at her omni-tool. Her own omni-tool beeped as she received a private message. She opened the file and the attached picture.

**Jack:** “Whoa!”

The picture was of a naked woman. She was lying on her back with her feet above her head. Covering her entire head except her eyes and nose was a black leather mask. Around the mouth was a metal ring designed to force the wearer’s mouth open. A drain plug dangled from the side of the ring to plug the bitch’s mouth hole at any time. Whoever it was had five dildos shoved into her pussy. It looked every painful yet whoever it was, she was making a double peace sign for the camera.

**Jack, thinking:** “Damn…this is so messed up. And so…hot!”

Jane watched Jack stare at the picture with a smile. She slid down her glasses a bit as she addressed Jack.

**Jane:** “I’ve got a very special toy waiting for you. I’m fine with just watching. Why don’t you come back with me and you can play with her as much as you want? Come back with me…”

Jane slid her glasses back up just as Jack turned to look at her. She caught a very brief glimpse of Jane’s eyes. Her green eyes…

A strange sensation washed over Jack. A voice kept echoing in her head.

_Come back with me…come back with me…_

She didn’t know why but…she wanted to go with her. She wanted to go so badly. An odd, almost mesmerized smile appeared on her face.

**Jack:** “…Sure…I’ll go with you.”

Minutes later they were in Jane’s skycar. Jane drove while Jack did her best not to look at her.

**Jack, thinking:** “Why am I doing this? Why am I going with her? I don’t know this bitch. There’s something about her that’s giving me the creeps. But those eyes…”

Jack couldn’t get the image of Jane’s eyes out of her head. There was just something so…captivating about them. So alluring. She wanted to look at them again. To stare deeply into them. But Jane had her sunglasses back on and was focused on the controls. Jack did her best to just stare straight ahead and think about what’s awaiting her. Jane had some horny slut that she was willing to share for an evening. Chicks aren’t normally her thing. But a rare opportunity like this was definitely worth an exception.

They arrived at a fancy apartment complex and Jane took her up to the penthouse. When they entered Jack was stunned to find that Jane just didn’t have one pet slut. She had several!

Flanking the front door were two slaves wearing leather masks like the one in the picture, one kind of tan while the other was a little pale. They were holding trays, one with food and the other with filled champagne glasses. Without looking at either of them Jane walked passed them and grabbed some champagne off the drink tray. She took a sip as she entered the living room where four more masked slaves were awaiting her at perfect attention. Two of them were kinda pale, one was dark-skinned and the last was an asari. None of them was the woman Jack came there to fuck. None of them had the right body.

Jane stood in the middle of her four slaves and smiled at Jack.

**Jane:** “Do you like my pets?”

Jack leaned in to get a closer look at the drink tray slave, the tanned one. There was something kinda familiar about her. But she just couldn’t place it…

**Jack:** “…Just where did you get so many…pets?”

Jane chuckled.

**Jane:** “Worried they’re here against their will? Don’t worry. All my pets want nothing more than to serve me and be used by me. You’d be amazed how many people are waiting out there for someone to dominate them…”

She slapped the ass of one of her slaves who yelped and moaned pleasurably. Jack looked into the eyes of the drink tray slave. They were wide and freakishly happy.

**Jack, thinking:** “I guess they _do_ want to be here!”

Her mind put at ease, Jack turned back to her hostess. Jane was whispering something to one of the pale slaves. This slave grabbed the dark-skinned one and they left the room.

**Jack:** “So where’s this bitch I’m gonna fuck?”

**Jane:** “My other pets will bring her momentarily. In the meantime, why don’t we get comfortable?”

The asari slave unzipped Jane’s dress and it slid to the floor, revealing some extremely erotic undergarments underneath that exposed her nipples and pussy. Really getting into the mood now, Jack took off her clothes as well. While they waited for Jack’s toy to arrive Jane ordered her two slaves to put on a show for them. They turned on some club music and started to dance for them. Jane and Jack sat back on the couch and masturbated to the show. The asari was pretty good but the pale one needed some practice. Jane teased her nipples and fingered her pussy while watching the show. Jack found it odd that she was still wearing her sunglasses but was too distracted by the dancing slaves to pay it much mind.

Finally a door opened and the slaves returned with the evening’s _real_ entertainment. The music turned off as the two slaves from earlier walked into the room flanking the slave from the picture, or the Bitch as Jack had started to call her in her mind.

Jane got up and walked over to the Bitch. She placed her hand on the Bitch’s shoulder and turned to Jack with a smile. She leaned in and spoke softly in the Bitch’s ear but still loud enough for Jack to hear.

**Jane:** “Now listen to me very carefully, my little fuck toy. This is going to be your Mistress for the evening. I want you to serve her as enthusiastically as you would serve me. Do you understand?”

The Bitch nodded.

**The Bitch:** “Yesh, Mishresh.”

The Bitch was trying to say ‘Yes, Mistress’ but thanks to the metal ring around her mouth she couldn’t use her lips. Didn’t matter. It only made Jack even hotter.

Jane settled back down on the couch while the other slaves made space for Jack. She approached the Bitch with a big grin on her face. She was damn sexy. Such big breasts…such a round ass…she had big plans for this slut.

Jack shoved the Bitch and she fell to the floor.

**Jack:** “Spread ‘em, Bitch!”

**The Bitch:** “Yesh, Mishresh.”

The Bitch took her legs and spread them out wide. Jack could see into her pussy and saw that it was twitching in anticipation.

**Jack:** “Aww…are you getting excited? Are you looking forward to this?”

The Bitch nodded furiously.

**Jack:** “Well then…”

Jack raised her foot and started to toe the Bitch’s pussy. The Bitch moaned pleasurably as Jack teased her clit with her big toe. Suddenly Jack stopped teasing her and just shoved her whole foot into her pussy. The Bitch squealed and panted nonstop as Jack proceeded to foot-fuck her. The Bitch’s pussy juices squirted and soaked her foot as she moved it in and out. Out of the corner of her eye Jack could see the other slaves start to pleasure themselves. Even the food and drink tray slaves were now holding their trays with one hand while they watched and masturbated.

Jack withdrew her foot and got onto her knees. She grabbed the Bitch’s breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. She fingered her nipples and rubbed her knee against the Bitch’s pussy. The Bitch kept moaning from both pain and pleasure. She lifted up her head and stared into Jack’s eyes. She didn’t know why but Jack found something familiar about this horny slut. Maybe they fucked before? Nah, that couldn’t be it. Jack would have remembered a body like this. But still, this sense of familiarity just made Jack want to get even rougher with her. She twisted the Bitch’s nipples hard, causing her to scream and prompting Jack to slap her across the face.

**Jack:** “Quiet, Bitch! You don’t get to scream unless I tell you! Got it?!”

**The Bitch:** “Yesh, Mishresh!”

**Jack:** “Good! Now flip over! Show me that bubbly butt of yours!”

The Bitch obliged. She flipped over onto her stomach and got on all fours, putting her ass on display for her Mistress. Jack gently felt up the Bitch’s ass. It felt so round and soft…

**Jack:** “Damn…this ass is so perfect! It reminds me of the cheerleader’s. That’s bad news for you, Bitch. It makes me wanna…”

Jack spanked the Bitch. Hard. The Bitch yelped but did not scream, just as her Mistress ordered. Jack grinned as a big red handprint formed on the Bitch’s ass.

**Jack:** “Did you like that?”

The Bitch nodded furiously. Jack spanked her again, leaving another handprint on the other cheek.

**Jack:** “Did you like that too?!”

The Bitch nodded again. Jack laughed and started to spank her again and again, all the while screaming at her.

**Jack:** “You’re a bitch! You’re a whore! You’re a filthy slut! Admit it, Bitch! Admit it!”

**The Bitch:** “Yesh, Mishresh! Ah am a bish!”

Just then Jack felt Jane’s hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

**Jack:** “What’d you stop me for? Afraid I’m going to break your toy?”

Jane grinned evilly.

**Jane:** “Not at all. I just thought you’d enjoy it more if you used this…”

She held up a horsewhip for Jack. A very large grin spread across Jack’s face and she eagerly snatched it. Jane quickly backed up as Jack went all out with it. She continued the Bitch’s punishment with the horsewhip, leaving large red welts on her already red ass. The Bitch wanted to scream from the pain she was enduring but she could not. Mistress Jack had ordered her not to.

**Jack:** “Oh yeah! Fuck yeah! This is the best! Scream for me, Bitch! Scream for me!”

Finally free of her Mistress’s command, the Bitch screamed. She screamed with every strike of the whip. She screamed as her juices flowed down her legs from the ecstasy that accompanied each strike. When Jack had her fill of whipping she finished with a grand finale. She struck the Bitch square in the pussy so hard that the Bitch’s scream actually made the windows shake. The Bitch collapsed and passed out.

Jack walked around the Bitch and nudged her head with her foot to wake her up. When that didn’t work she kicked her in the side. That woke her up.

**Jack:** “Who told you to go to sleep, Bitch? You’ve gotta pleasure _me_ still!”

Jack looked around and her eyes fell on the asari slave, sitting back in a chair, masturbating furiously and groping her breasts.

**Jack:** “You! Blue Bitch!”

The asari stopped masturbating and bolted upright, awaiting Jack’s command.

**Jack:** “You got dildos around here? Bring me the biggest, thickest one you’ve got!”

The asari dashed from the room, her naked ass and tits shaking as she went. She returned moments later with a long and very round double-ended dildo.

**Jack:** “Oh yeah…that’ll do nicely!”

She snatched the dildo from the asari and got on her knees. She spread the Bitch’s legs and forced the dildo into her pussy. When it was securely inside her Jack lifted the Bitch up by her legs so she was propped up on her upper back. Jack scissored her legs with the Bitch and stuck the other end of the dildo into her own pussy. Once they were both in position Jack proceeded to fuck the Bitch good and hard. She lifted herself up and dropped back down, forcing the dildo in and out of their pussies. The Bitch moaned again with each thrust, anxious to have even more sex.

Jack felt damn good. This was definitely worth it. Any doubts or regrets she had about Jane were gone. She was alright! Maybe she could convince her to let her come back and fuck this Bitch again?

Jane sat back and continued to watch the show as Jack continued fucking the Bitch. She smiled evilly and slowly slid off her sunglasses…

Jack and the Bitch fucked for a good long time. When they finally climaxed Jack collapsed to the floor, thoroughly satisfied. She slid the dildo out of her pussy and sat up just as two of the slaves helped the Bitch sit up.

**Jack, panting:** “I don’t know who you are, Bitch, but you’re a damn good fuck! I wish I met you a long time ago!”

Jack heard Jane chuckle behind her.

**Jane:** “Actually…you have…”

She snapped her fingers. One of the slaves undid the zipper on the back of the Bitch’s mask and ripped it off. Jack’s eyes doubled in size and bugged out of her head at the sight of the face under the mask.

**Jack:** “WHAT THE _SHIT_?!? CHEERLEADER?!?”

Miranda smiled at Jack and actually gave her a small wave.

**Miranda:** “Hello, Jack! Mistress Jack! That was a great fuck! But I’m still so horny! Please fuck me more!”

Jack was utterly dumbfounded.

**Jack:** “I-I-I…!”

Jack could only stutter incoherently. She could hear Jane laughing out loud and she snapped again. One by one the other slaves removed their masks. The two slaves helping Miranda were Samantha and Kelly. The slaves that were dancing for them before were Liara and Oriana. The food and drink tray slaves had both dropped their trays by this point and removed their masks, revealing themselves to be Ashley and Kasumi.

Jack was stunned to see so many people she knew gathered in one place, all them the sex slaves of the mysterious Jane. But once the initial shock wore off it quickly became replaced with anger. Jack started to charge up her biotics as she turned to confront Jane.

**Jack:** “BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU…you…”

As soon as she turned around her eyes met Jane’s. Her green, unshielded eyes…

A strange sensation overcame Jack. Her rage was quickly ebbing away and with it the biotic power she had charged up. Jane was still sitting back on the couch, smiling as she stared into Jack’s eyes and the stupefied look on her face.

**Jane:** “What did I do to them? Just what I’m doing to you right now. You are now my slave, a part of my personal harem. I hoped you enjoyed playing the dominant one. Because from this day forward, you’re _my_ bitch. Got that?”

Jack’s arms dropped to her side. She smiled stupidly as gazed even deeper into the eyes of her new Mistress.

**Jack:** “Yes…Mistress…”

**_Days Later…_ **

**Miranda:** “Spank me, will you? Whip me, will you?! Ruin my perfect ass, will you?! Well now you’re going to pay for that, bitch!”

Jane and her slaves had gathered in the apartment for a new show, one being put on by Miranda and Jack. Despite being Indoctrinated and enjoying every second of her sex with Jack, Miranda still felt a great deal of animosity for the newest slave. She was not at all pleased with the marks Jack left on her beloved ass. And she had the perfect revenge planned!

This time Jack was the one on all fours. She had a collar and leash around her neck. Miranda held the end of the leash in her hand and pulled back on it each time fucked Jack’s pussy with her strap-on. To add to the humiliation Miranda put a pair of dog ears on Jack and a long string of beads that ended in a dog’s tail up her ass.

Miranda tugged hard on the leash and thrust equally hard to make the experience as painful for Jack as possible. It was painful but Jack loved every second of it.

**Miranda:** “Who’s a dirty whore? Who’s a filthy bitch? Say it!”

**Jack:** “I’m a dirty whore! I’m a filthy bitch! I’m a bitch!”

**Miranda:** “Prove it! Bark for me, bitch!”

**Jack:** “Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Everyone laughed as they pleasured themselves and watched the show. Jane leaned back in her spot on the couch while Ashley licked her pussy. She was quite proud of her harem thus far. But her list wasn’t complete yet. Oh no… _far_ from complete…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Project Jane - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Project Jane – Chapter 3 **

Aria T’Loak sat upon her throne in Afterlife, carefully reading a datapad handed to her by Bray, her batarian second-in-command. An Alliance officer named Jack had gone missing while vacationing on Omega. This report said that some undercover Alliance officers were now on Omega looking for her, asking questions. This did not bode well for Aria. Things on Omega were finally getting back to normal following the Reaper War. As thanks for helping in the war the Alliance had more or less been ignoring Aria and Omega. However that would not last forever and the last thing Aria wanted was a bunch of Alliance types sniffing around during this sensitive period.

Aria was already familiar with Jack. She knew of her reputation as a psychotic biotic before being imprisoned on Purgatory. She was touted as the most powerful human biotic alive. She was no match for Aria of course but still a formidable opponent. Aria was glad Jack never caused trouble on Omega. It’d cost her a fortune to repair all the damage from a battle between the two of them.

Aria also knew of Jack’s history with Shepard and later on Grissom Academy. She seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit after joining Shepard’s crew. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep an eye on Jack whenever she visited Omega. She would sometimes try to keep a personal eye on Jack whenever she visited Afterlife. Because of this Aria could identify the last person Jack had been seen with. And she was sitting right next to her in Omega’s VIP area…

Jane sat on the couch to Aria’s right, just where Shepard would always sit when discussing matters with her during his pursuit of the Collectors. She was wearing her sunglasses and the same black dress she wore when seducing Jack. She stared at Aria from behind her glasses with an odd smile. Aria didn’t know why but something about this woman made her uneasy. She had no idea if this woman had anything to do with Jack’s disappearance but if she did she had to keep her guard up. Someone like Jack would not be taken prisoner easily…

Aria did not seek Jane out. She came to her. Jane approached Bray one day and introduced herself as a businesswoman seeking to form a business relationship with Aria. After a quick background check an appointment was made and here they were.

**Aria:** “So…Jane, is it? I’ve seen you around Afterlife before.”

Jane seemed intrigued.

**Jane:** “Oh really? I’m honored that the great Aria T’Loak would take the time to notice someone as insignificant as me!”

Aria rolled her eyes.

**Aria:** “Drop the flattery. It’ll get you nowhere with me. And it wasn’t really you I first noticed. Two weeks ago you were seen drinking with a tattooed human woman named Jack. _That_ I noticed.”

The smile disappeared from Jane’s face.

**Jane:** “I fail to see the significance behind that. It was just a few drinks.”

**Aria:** “And afterwards she left with you…and was never heard from again. That was two weeks ago. Now I’ve got Alliance types sniffing around Omega looking for her. I don’t suppose _you_ have anything to say about this?”

Jane did not answer right away. Things were not going quite as she planned.

**Jane:** “If you’re implying I’ve killed her or something, I assure you I did no such thing. The last time I saw Jack she was very much alive and, might I add, very, _very_ happy.”

**Jack:** “I’m so happyyyyyy!!!!”

While the Mistress was away the sex slaves had to play.

Miranda had still not forgiven Jack for all punishment she had inflicted on her ass. Jack was on all fours again but this time Miranda was smacking her ass with a big paddle. Meanwhile Kasumi kneeled on the floor behind Miranda and licked her asshole. She swirled her tongue around inside her asshole and every time she touched a sensitive spot Miranda spanked Jack even harder.

Samantha was watching and couldn’t take it anymore. She ran up to Jack and forced her face into her pussy which Jack graciously started to lick. Every time Miranda spanked her Jack’s entire face would be shoved into Samantha’s pussy, giving her a full face-fuck. Not wanting to be left out, Ashley slipped on a strap-on and proceeded to fuck Samantha in the ass while groping her tits.

Before long these five sex-crazed sluts were in complete synchronization. Kasumi would lick Miranda’s ass. Miranda would spank Jack. Jack would lick Samantha’s pussy and Ashley would pound her ass and grope her tits.

All at once, lick, spank, lick, pound and grope.

**Jane:** “I’m rather surprised, actually. Why is the great Aria suddenly so afraid of the Alliance?”

Aria shot Jane a dirty look.

**Aria:** “I don’t fear the Alliance. They’re a nuisance, one I just don’t need right now. Did you see where Jack went after she left you?”

**Jane:** “No, I did not.”

This statement was technically true. She did not see where Jack went after she left because she didn’t leave. Aria didn’t need to know that detail. Aria eyed Jane suspiciously for a moment and then shrugged it off. They weren’t going anywhere like this.

**Aria:** “Anyway, back to business. Bray says you want some kind of deal?”

Jane was glad to finally move back to business and her smile returned.

**Jane:** “Yes. I’ve recently began a very lucrative business enterprise. Unfortunately my cargo is…somewhat sensitive. The Alliance and other governments do not look fondly on my product and thus most shipping businesses will not touch it. You, on the other hand, have a large fleet of cargo ships at your disposal. All I’m really looking for is a small foothold on Omega, a place to store some of my product and a few ships to move them around. I’ll of course give you a share of the profits.”

The offer was intriguing. She had no problem assisting the smuggling and storing of illegal goods.

**Aria:** “Before we discuss how large my share would be, I have to ask. Exactly what kind of cargo would you be moving?”

Jane grinned evilly.

**Jane:** “…Slaves.”

Aria blinked.

**Aria:** “…Slaves.”

**Jane:** “Not just any slaves. Well-trained and perfectly obedient _sex_ slaves. In exchange for helping me move them from the markets to the buyers I’ll be more than happy to give you 30% of the profits. And of course some of the product if the mood ever takes you.”

Aria narrowed her eyes as she looked Jane over. She certainly didn’t seem the type to engage in the slave trade. Not a lot of non-batarians did. And even they didn’t partake much in the sex slave trade. Then Aria laughed.

**Aria:** “First of all, 30% is just downright insulting. I don’t even _begin_ negotiations at anything less than 40%. Second of all, I don’t do the slave trade, sex or otherwise.”

Aria’s response surprised Jane. She was actually saying no?  


**Jane:** “Am I hearing this right? Do you actually _condemn_ the slave trade?”

**Aria:** “I don’t condemn it. But at the same time I don’t condone it. If the Blue Suns, Blood Pack or Eclipse want to move a few slaves through Omega, as long as they pay me their fee I look the other way. However I do not involve my organization directly with such affairs.”

Jane’s smile had disappeared once again. These negotiations _really_ weren’t going as planned.

**Jane:** “…So you’re saying no to my business proposition?”

**Aria:** “No offense, but I’d rather fuck a varren.”

**Kelly:** “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Following Jack’s Indoctrination Jane made arrangements for her pet varren Eezo to be brought to Omega. Eezo was given some aphrodisiacs and now spends his days fucking whoever will let him. Most of the time that was Kelly.

Kelly was on all fours while Eezo mounted her and pounded her pussy. This wasn’t the first time she had sex with a varren, even before she became Indoctrinated, and she loved every second of it.

While Kelly enjoyed Eezo’s thick dick, Liara sat on a chair watching her while Tali licked her pussy. Tali is a recent addition to Jane’s harem. Thanks to some Reaper tech data Cerberus uploaded into her brain Jane was able to devise a nano-solution that boosted Tali’s immune system, allowing her to be a sex slave without constantly wearing her suit.

Liara held Tali’s head against her pussy while instructing her on the best way to lick it.

**Liara:** “That’s it…oh that’s IT! Use your tongue just like that! Stick it inside me! Lick my pussy!”

Meanwhile Oriana stood nearby with her unblinking gaze locked on Kelly and Eezo. She held a vibrator against her pussy as she watched the varren fuck his latest bitch.

**Oriana:** “Me next! Me next!”

**Jane:** “…So is that your final word on the matter?”

**Aria:** “Yes.”

**Jane:** “Are you sure you won’t…reconsider?”

Aria glanced over at Jane just as she very quickly lowered and raised her sunglasses, very briefly catching a glimpse of her eyes. Aria jolted slightly as a strange sensation overcame her.

_Reconsider…reconsider…reconsider…_

She didn’t know why but she was starting to have second thoughts. There _was_ an awful lot of money to be made in the sex slave business. And if they were as well-trained and obedient as Jane said they were then it might be worth a sample. Though in truth all she needed to do on Omega is snap her fingers and she’d have a dozen dancers lining up to join her in the bedroom. But perhaps a little variety was in order.

Aria opened her mouth to say something, perhaps to accept Jane’s offer, but then she stopped herself. Another voice in her head kicked in and drown out the one telling her to reconsider.

**Aria, thinking:** “What am I thinking?! I don’t do sex slaves! Leave that loathsome shit to the batarians!”

Aria tried to keep her internal struggle hidden but Jane noticed and watched with a grin. She was sure Aria was about to answer favorably. Unfortunately…

**Aria:** “I…no. The answer is no. Our business is done. Leave me.”

Jane was dumbfounded. Aria was actually resisting her Indoctrination Gaze? It was only a brief glimpse, sure, but even Jack could not resist its influence! Aria’s mental fortitude was strong indeed. Angry, Jane got up and left without another word.

Back at her apartment complex Jane rode the elevator up stewing in her rage. Aria’s stubbornness had thrown a big monkey wrench into her plans. Since her awakening Jane had been living on expense accounts set aside by Cerberus to establish the sex slave operation. However Jane wasted much of that money on lavish living with her pets and now the funds were running out. The only bill she has been able to dodge is her rent. Last week the landlord came looking to collect. Jane offered him something better than credits. She had captured and Indoctrinated the landlord’s girlfriend and offered her to him. The landlord has not bothered her since. Or anyone else for that matter. He has not left his apartment in a week but when you walk by his door you can faintly hear erotic moaning from inside.

Jane arrived at her apartment and all the slaves stopped their games to greet her.

**All:** “Welcome home, Mistress!”

Jane ignored them. She took off her sunglasses and angrily threw them aside. She ripped off her dress and underwear and plopped naked on the couch. Her slaves were getting nervous and anxiously lined up to await her orders. She looked down the row of her slaves and her eyes settled on Tali. She snapped her fingers at her and pointed at her pussy.

**Jane:** “Lick it.”

**Tali:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Tali eagerly got on her knees and started to put Liara’s lessons to work. She licked Jane’s pussy and teased her clit with her tongue. Tali was getting the hang of pussy-licking. Unfortunately not fast enough for Jane. Tali’s technique was far from satisfying and as frustrated as Jane was she was not in the mood to be patient. She grabbed Tali’s head and pushed her away.

**Jane, angrily:** “You whore! You call yourself a sex slave? _My_ sex slave?! Eezo could do a better job licking me than that!”

Tali bowed before her mistress to beg her forgiveness.

**Tali:** “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Mistress! I’m still learning! Please give me another chance! I’ll do better this time, I swear!”

Unfortunately for Tali, Jane was too upset for any degree of compassion.

**Jane:** “Oh I know you’re still learning. But I think you need a little incentive to learn harder! I think a day in the _punishment room_ will motivate you nicely!”

Tali’s body started quivering in fear and the other slaves winced at the mentioning of the punishment room. Jane made this room to discipline her slaves when they were unruly or not living up to expectations. The room was filled with sexual torture devices devised by all known races in the galaxy. If the slaves though Jack’s treatment of Miranda was rough…they’d be begging for something that tame after an hour in the punishment room.

Liara leapt to Tali’s defense. She stepped forward and tried to appeal to her Mistress.

**Liara:** “Mistress, please! Give me another chance to train Tali! I assure you, the punishment room is unnecessary. I obviously haven’t done a good enough job training her thus far. Give me more time and I will make her a fine slave who will please you in any way you desire!”

Jane glared at her.

**Jane:** “So what you’re saying is, don’t blame the student, blame the teacher. Very well then. You _both_ are going to the punishment room! Tali until she learns how to learn and you Liara until you learn how to teach!”

This wasn’t at all what Liara had in mind when she spoke up in Tali’s defense. She quickly regretted this decision. But there was no talking her mistress out of it. She had made her decision and had no choice but to accept it. Bordering on tears, Liara nodded and return to the line with the other slaves, followed by Tali. Jane ordered Kasumi to take Tali’s place and start licking her pussy. The more experienced Kasumi did a better job and put Jane in a better mood.

After she climaxed Jane lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. The slaves were nervous, unsure what to say or do but they were all curious as to what happened with Aria. Finally one of them worked up the courage to speak.

**Oriana:** “Um…Mistress? How’d it go with Aria? Is she going to help us?”

Jane’s mood turned sour again.

**Jane:** “…No. Apparently the great Aria draws the line at the slave trade. She won’t be helping us at all.”

The slaves exchanged nervous glances.

**Jack:** “Did you try Indoctrinating her like you did with me to lure me here?”

Jane scoffed at her.

**Jane:** “Of course I did. But Aria’s will is incredibly strong. She resisted and refused my request.”

**Jack:** “Then why not Indoctrinate her some more?”

**Jane, angrily:** “Because I’m not stupid!”

Jack pursed her lips, afraid to speak again and invite further wrath from her Mistress.

**Jane:** “Aria’s bodyguards are always watching and they’re not stupid. If I tried to completely Indoctrinate her on the spot they’d notice something is amiss and try to stop me. Worse, if they realize what I’m doing Aria would be completely useless. If they realize she’s Indoctrinated in any way then they won’t listen to her anymore. I need them to keep trusting her so they’ll listen to her and give me the help I need. I need to get this slave trade business operational as fast as possible. An alliance with Aria would be the quickest way to guarantee that. But now…”

Jane’s voice drifted off. Her hopes seemed dashed now. But then some ideas started swimming around her mind. She sat up and thought about them.

**Jane:** “Hmm… You know, Aria wasn’t on the Illusive Man’s original list but she would be a fine slave. But first I need to use her to get my business set up. For that to happen I need to capture her and Indoctrinate her when she is alone and away from her guards.”

**Miranda:** “Aria is not known to leave her bodyguards behind very often, especially since Cerberus first took Omega. How will you draw her away?”

Jane turned to her slaves and grinned.

**Jane:** “I don’t think I’ll have to. I’m already inside her head. She may have resisted my command but a part of her mind is Indoctrinated. She’ll be thinking of me. And sooner or later, she’ll want me. She may very well come to me. But then comes the most difficult part: Actually catching her.”

**Jack:** “Let me at her, Mistress! I’ll smear the walls with her!”

Jack charged up her biotics to demonstrate her willingness to fight but her power subsided when Jane shook her head at her.

**Jane:** “You’re powerful, Jack, but not powerful enough to match Aria. Aria is probably the most powerful biotic alive right now. Even if Liara and Miranda assisted you I doubt the three of you could take her down.”

Suddenly a devious smile appeared on her face.

**Jane:** “I think it’s time…we unleashed our _secret weapon_ …”

Jane got up and walked through her apartment to the entrance to the punishment room. She punched in a code on the keypad and the door opened. The room currently had an occupant, the latest slave to be added to Jane’s harem after Tali. Even when Indoctrinated she was proving quite a handful. She needed a harsh lesson to learn her place…

**Jane:** “Don’t worry, my little slave. You’ll be out of here soon enough. I’ve got big plans for you. _Very_ big plans…”

Aria watched Jane go, catching a whiff of her perfume as she went. The human had a very sweet scent. And a very fine ass. She watched Jane’s hips sway as she walked away. After she left Bray walked up to her and started filling her in about a new report. But she wasn’t listening. She was still thinking of that human, wondering what she looked like under that dress…what her skin felt like…what her pussy tasted like…

She snapped to her senses when the music died down and a new song prepared to play. Aria didn’t know what she was thinking, lusting after that human slaver. But it didn’t change the fact that she was now extremely horny. She spied one of the dancers near her had stopped for a short break before the next song started. She pointed at this dancer.

**Aria:** “You. My place. Eleven o’clock. Bring a friend.”

**Dancer:** “Yes, Aria.”

Aria grinned. She didn’t need to sample that red-headed bitch’s product. She had more than enough dancers around here to keep her entertained.

Hours later Aria and Bray were walking down a corridor to Aria’s apartment. Two heavily armed guards stood outside, ready to defend Aria to the death if anything dared threaten her. Not that anyone ever did. She dismissed Bray as she approached and the guards greeted her.

**Guard:** “Good evening, Aria. Your guests are already inside.”

Aria grinned but didn’t answer. She brushed past them and into her apartment. As soon as the door shut she began to strip. She left a trail of clothes through her apartment as she made her way to the bedroom. She was naked by the time she reached the bedroom and was greeted by two dancers wearing nothing but collars around their necks. They bowed to their boss as she entered.

**Dancers:** “Good evening, Aria. We are here to serve.”

Aria’s grin turned into a smile and wasted no time getting started.

She lay one dancer on the bed and sat on her face so that she may lick Aria’s pussy. The other dancer kneeled on the bed in front of Aria and gave her a deep kiss. While their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths the dancer fondled Aria’s tits and Aria fingered the dancer’s pussy. Never knowing who she might call on she trained all the dancers in her favorite ways of pleasuring her. They knew just were to lick to give her the most pleasure and knew exactly how she liked her breasts to be fondled.

She stopped kissing the dancer and pushed her back her. She proceeded to lick this dancer’s pussy while the first continued to lick hers.

Sometime later Aria lay back on the bed, completely content as one of the dancers continued to lick her pussy while the other was now licking her feet. _This_ was the life. She was the Queen of Omega. Ruler of her domain. None dared challenge her. None dared question her. Her life just couldn’t get any better…

Aria slowly drifted off to sleep. A very strange dream drifted into her mind. Aria lay on her bed, naked and alone. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jane, naked and smiling and swaying her hips seductively. Aria tried to say something but no sound came out. She tried to move her arms and legs but they felt like lead. Aria could only stare helplessly as Jane, with devious smile and hungry look in her eyes, crawled onto the bed.

Jane gently placed her hands on Aria’s thighs. She looked up at Aria and winked at her before lowering her head and gently licking her pussy. Aria moaned at her touch. Her tongue felt just as good as her dancers. After a while Jane started licking her way up Aria’s stomach until she reached her breasts. She licked all the way around Aria’s right breast up to the nipple. She took it between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug before suckling it.

Aria continued to moan and groan, completely at the mercy of this human and unable to fight back. Not that she wanted to. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Jane’s gentle hands on her body and her tongue teasing her pleasure spots. Suddenly Jane stopped and Aria felt something tighten around her neck, followed by the sound of a rattling chain. She opened her eyes and saw that Jane had turned around. She was sitting on top of Aria with her asshole pointed at her face. Jane had placed a collar and leash on Aria with the chain running between Jane’s legs. She gave the leash a hard tug, the chain rubbing against her pussy and brought Aria’s face up against her ass. Jane’s message to Aria was clear. “Lick it”, she was saying.

Aria was utterly repulsed by this notion. She, the Queen of Omega, licking some human’s filthy asshole?! She needed to be taught a lesson!

Aria could finally move her arms again. She reached up and grabbed Jane’s ass with the intent of pushing her away. But she didn’t. Her hands weren’t moving the way she wanted them to. It was like they had a mind of their own! Instead of pushing, Aria’s hands gently caressed Jane’s ass. It felt so soft…

Soon Aria’s head began to move closer and before she realized it she was sticking out her tongue. Aria was shocked at what was unfolding. She had lost complete control of her body! She stuck out her tongue and started to lick Jane’s asshole. The taste was revolting but Aria was unable to stop herself. Her hands continued to feel up Jane’s ass and lick her asshole. Jane pulled again on the leash, moaning as the chain rubbed against her pussy and bringing Aria’s face deeper into her ass. She was commanding Aria to lick more vigorously. She obeyed. Aria stuck her tongue deeper into Jane’s asshole, licking everywhere her tongue could reach. Over time the foul taste started to subside and Aria felt a strange sensation wash over her. Was she feeling…aroused?

Soon Aria was definitely feeling wet. Jane reached down and started fingering Aria’s pussy while she continued to lick her asshole like it was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. And soon it was. Her mouth was filled with a wonderful taste that she couldn’t get enough of. She licked and sucked and played with Jane’s ass like it was a wonderful treat. Aria could feel herself getting ready to cum. Jane began pulling back and forth on the leash, pleasuring herself with the chain while Aria licked away. Both women came at the same time.

Jane relaxed the leash and let Aria fall back onto the bed. Aria was breathing heavily. What was happening to her? She never played the submissive one when having sex. The one time she tried she ended up blasting her partner out of a window with her biotics. What did this human do to her?!

Jane climbed off the bed and tugged the leash again. Jane didn’t say anything but somehow Aria knew what was next. They had just finished having sex. It was time for a walk. Aria climbed off the bed and got on all fours. Jane walked towards the door and Aria followed her like a dog. Jane opened the door and a brilliant light blinded them. When the light faded they were back in Afterlife. Jane was wearing her black dress again and Aria was wearing…nothing. Nothing but her collar.

Jane was a queen taking her pet out for a walk. Aria could feel her face burning from humiliation as all of Afterlife turned their eyes on her. Aria could not speak. She could only follow her Mistress while she paraded her all around Afterlife. They were met with laughter and jeers as they made their way around, everyone from the bartender to Bray mocking Aria at how low she had fallen. But despite it all, from the depths of her humiliation, Aria felt…excited. Her pussy started to drip as she watched so many eyes staring at her naked body.

Jane led Aria up the stairs to her throne. Bray greeted them and made way for the two of them. Jane sat in Aria’s spot on the couch, removed her shoe and stuck out her foot for Aria. She knew what to do. She took Jane’s foot and started licking it. She worked her tongue between Jane’s toes and started sucking on them one by one. Crowds of people soon join them in the VIP area, all of them laughing and pointing at Aria, some even throwing food at her and splashing her with their drinks. She ignored them all. She needed to clean Mistress’s foot! If she didn’t her Mistress might punish her! Aria grew more and more excited as she cleaned Jane’s foot. The laughter grew louder and louder and Aria grew wetter and wetter. Finally the sensation became too much and Aria came.

Then she awoke.

**Aria:** “Ah!”

Aria bolted upright, her body drenched. At first her half-asleep mind thought she was drenched from all the drinks that were thrown at her but she quickly realized it was just her own sweat. She was still in her apartment and in her bed, the two dancers asleep alongside her.

**Aria, thinking:** “A dream…it was all a dream…”

Aria’s hands were shaking. She had never experienced a dream like that. It was so intense…

She needed to get away. She needed time to think. Leaving the dancers without waking them, Aria threw on her clothes and dashed out the door, surprising the guards standing outside.

**Guard:** “Aria, what—“

**Aria:** “Leave me!”

Aria wanted to be alone. The guards stayed at their posts and watched her leave. Minutes later she was outside and standing on a balcony overlooking much of Omega. She loved the view from up there as it had a perfect view of Afterlife and much of her operations, along with a stunning view of the Omega skyline. But she took little pleasure in the view right now. Aria couldn’t get the images out of her head. She never had a dream like that. None of her fantasies ever involved submission or humiliation play, at least none with her being the humiliated one. What triggered this? What brought this on?

It didn’t take long for Aria to reach a conclusion. Jane. It had to be that human! She was somehow responsible for this. Everything was fine until that filthy red-head showed up! She remembered feeling a very strange sensation when she met that human’s eyes. Did that have something to do with this? Aria needed to find out.

She always had Bray dig up as much background information as he could on anyone Aria met with. She pulled up the file with her omni-tool and scanned it. There really wasn’t that much there but Aria found what she was most interested in: Jane’s address.

Alone she made her way to Jane’s apartment complex. She approached the front door and proceeded to bang on it.

**Aria:** “Jane! You filthy human bitch! I know you’re in there! Come out!”

For a few moments there was silence. Then Aria could faintly hear movement on the other side. The door opened and Jane stood before her, grinning and wearing her black dress and sunglasses.

**Jane:** “Why Aria! This is a—“

Aria grabbed Jane by the throat before she could finish. Words could not describe the rage that seethed through her at that moment.

**Aria, growling:** “ _What did you do to me?!_ ”

Jane could only gurgle because Aria was squeezing too tightly. She picked Jane up by the throat and tossed her back into her apartment. Aria followed her in and loomed over the human as she massaged her throat. Much to Aria’s surprise Jane started to chuckle as she slowly inched herself backwards, further into the apartment.

**Jane:** “What’s the matter Aria? Having a rough night? Something got you down? Maybe some…wet dreams? Involving me?”

Aria smacked Jane with a small biotic blast, knocking her further back. Jane was now leaning against a wall while Aria stood in the middle of the living room.

**Aria:** “I knew it! You did something to me! What the fuck did you do?! Who are you?! _What_ are you?!”

Jane started laughing.

**Jane:** “I am Jane. A creation of Cerberus. Designed to be the ultimate sex slave trainer.”

Aria was stunned.

**Aria:** “…Cerberus?”

**Jane:** “Cerberus may be gone but I still plan to establish the sex slave operation they intended to use me for. You really should have accepted my offer, Aria. I could have had my business and you would have kept your mind. But now…I think it’s time you joined my harem! NOW!!!”

Aria heard movement behind her and to her left. She charged up her biotics and turned to face her attacker. She fired a biotic blast but it was met with another from none other than Jack. She had been hiding in the corner as Aria entered, waiting for her Mistress’s command to attack. Aria was initially shocked to see Jack, naked and fighting Aria, but it quickly made sense. She didn’t know how Jane did it but somehow she had enslaved Jack.

Aria believed Jack was Jane’s ace in the hole, her weapon to use against Aria to capture her. But despite being the most powerful human biotic she was no match for Aria. Aria only needed to use one hand to hold off Jack and slowly force her back. But before she could finish the human off she saw more movement out of the corner of her eye. Liara and Miranda also emerged from their hiding places and attacked Aria with their biotics. Aria used her free hand to hold them at bay. The two of them together were almost as strong as Jack. It was difficult but Aria was holding her own against these three and slowly gaining the edge. There was no way two humans and some asari Maiden were going to win against _this_ Matriarch!

Aria had the strength to fight off her attackers and even mock Jane.

**Aria:** “Is this it?! Is this the best you can throw at me?!”

Jane didn’t answer. Instead she just grinned and snapped her fingers.

All of a sudden something hit Aria in the back. She flew forward, past Jack, Liara and Miranda and landed face-first on the sofa. She quickly spun around to see who or what hit her.

**Aria, stunned:** “It…can’t be…”

From the next room, slowly walking towards her, completely naked was Samara the Justicar. Her biotics were charged and she looked coldly down on Aria.

**Samara:** “Greetings, Aria. We meet again.”

Aria couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A mighty Justicar, naked and working for a human slaver?!

**Aria:** “What the fuck are you doing, Justicar?! You’re working for a slaver! The Justicar Code forbids this!!”

**Samara:** “True. But I have sworn to my Mistress the Third Oath of Subsumation. Mistress’s wishes… _are_ my Code.”

This was bad. Samara was a formidable biotic. Throw in Jack and the other two and the odds were definitely against Aria. She decided to make a run for it. She powered up her biotics and charged for the front door. Samara intercepted her and pushed her back with her biotics. Their biotics clashed in another power struggle. Aria might have been able to fight her way free alone but Jack, Liara and Miranda soon joined in. It was too much. Aria could feel their power pressing down on her. Her body ached all over from the exertion. She couldn’t take it much longer!

Aria’s strength finally gave out and there was an explosion that knocked her back and shattered all the windows. Aria lay on the ground, defeated and surrounded by broken glass. Panting, she looked up and saw the four biotics staring down at her. Jane soon joined them and slipped off her sunglasses. She looked down at Aria and stared into her eyes. Her eyes…

**Aria:** “Is everything in place?”

Aria sat on her throne in Afterlife while Bray stood nearby with a datapad.

**Bray:** “Yes, Aria. The warehouses are all set up. The ‘training facilities’ meet the…specifications. And we’ve got some cargo ships ready to smuggle the first batch of slaves to the markets. All we need now is the product.”

**Aria:** “Good. Be sure to keep in touch with Jane and give her everything she needs.”

Bray did not answer and just tapped away at his datapad. Truthfully, he was a bit concerned. He was indifferent to the slave trade but he knew Aria’s position on it. She passed up some good deals in the past because they involved some slave trading. He found Aria’s change of heart a bit…disturbing.

He also noticed Aria herself was a bit different. The first thing he noticed was her outfit. Aria always wore tops that showed off a bit of her cleavage, a display to keep her men excited and also to use her sexual charm with potential business partners to get what she wanted. Now her outfits were more conservative and showed no skin beneath the neck. Bray also noticed how Aria seemed distracted, as if her thoughts were someplace far, far away. Even now she seemed distracted and Bray noticed her hands were trembling.

**Bray:** “Aria, you alright?”

Aria suddenly snapped out of her trance.

**Aria:** “What? Yes! Yes of course! I couldn’t be better.”

She turned away and that distant look in her eyes returned. After a few minutes she stood up.

**Aria:** “I’m…getting tired. I’ve had enough business for today.”

Aria started to leave the VIP area and her guards followed.

**Aria:** “No guards! I want to be alone.”

Though confused, her bodyguards obeyed. Bray watched her go, wondering what had gotten into Aria recently. Everything started to change ever since that red-headed human showed up. What was going on…?

Aria climbed into her skycar and flew around Omega for a while. She circled several times to make sure no one was tailing her. She didn’t want anyone, least of all Bray, to know where she was going. She landed in front of one of the largest and wealthiest apartment complexes on Omega and quickly rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Jane’s original apartment was now a mess and quickly proving too small for her growing harem. Thanks to Aria’s support in starting up the slave trade she could now afford a much larger place.

She entered the penthouse and walked into a large living room area, the perfect size for a big orgy. Jane’s slaves were scattered all over having sex in a variety of ways and positions. Jane stood in the midst of it all in her dominatrix outfit. No one was fucking her at the moment but she took deep pleasure at the sight of all her slaves going at each other like bitches in heat. Jane looked up at Aria when she entered and smiled.

**Jane:** “Aria! Perfect timing. Bray just sent me a very favorable report. Sounds like my sex slave operation is finally ready to go. Excellent work, my pet.”

Aria’s body began to tremble in Jane’s presence.

**Aria:** “Thank you…Mistress…”

Aria ripped open her jacket and pulled down her pants enough to show off her pussy.

**Aria:** “May I…have a reward, Mistress?”

The reason for Aria’s more conservative dress became apparent. To welcome the newest member to their harem Jane’s slaves drew graffiti all over Aria’s body. In big letters across her upper chest was the word “Whore”. On her belly they had written “Fuck Slut” and just above her pussy were the words “Slave Pussy” with an arrow pointing down, along with various other pieces of text.

Jane laughed at the pathetic state of the self-proclaimed “Queen” of Omega.

**Jane:** “Certainly, slave. Crawl over here and lick my pussy.”

Aria obeyed. She stripped off all her clothes and crawled over to her Mistress like a dog, just like in her dream. Jane spread her legs and displayed her pussy for Aria. Aria stared at it for a moment like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw and proceeded to lick it. All the other slaves stopped having sex and were now watching. Jane held Aria’s head against her pussy and moaned softly at the asari’s skillful tongue. When she came Aria lapped up all of Jane’s pussy juices, not wanting to miss a drop.

When she was finished Aria kneeled before her Mistress submissively and looked up at her anxiously, awaiting her next command. Jane smiled and knelt down next to her.

**Jane:** “Get on all fours.”

Aria obeyed.

Jane stared into Aria’s eyes. She had something very special planned for this asari and couldn’t wait to see it happen.

**Jane:** “Aria…do you remember what you said to me when I first made you may offer?”

**Aria:** “I said…”

She had trouble remembering what specifically her Mistress was referring to.

**Jane:** “Something you’d rather do than help the slave trade.”

That helped her remember.

**Aria:** “I said…I’d rather fuck a varren.”

**Jane:** “Exactly. And since you _are_ helping with the slave trade now, it is only fitting we complete this picture…”

Jane stood up and snapped her fingers. A door opened and Kelly led Eezo into the room. To further facilitate her business Jane was developing a special drug to sell to her male clients. It is a special compound that drastically increases a man’s dick size but also increases semen production. Eezo was one of their first test subjects. Eezo entered the room sporting a massive dick. Everyone’s eyes widened and pussies started dripping at the sight of it.

Kelly unhooked Eezo’s leash. As soon as she did Eezo ran to Aria and mounted his latest bitch. With one quick thrust he went balls deep into Aria’s pussy, causing the asari to squeal with delight.

**Aria:** “It’s so biiiiiiig!!!”

Eezo pounded Aria with extreme vigor. The drug also greatly increased his sex drive so he was ready to fuck Aria until he was satisfied. And that could take a long time.

Aria continued to squeal each time Eezo thrust his dick. Though Jane loved watching this sight she had something important to do first. She turned around to face the four biotics who helped capture Aria. All of them were masturbating and eagerly awaiting their mistress’s next command.

**Jane:** “Thank you all for delivering to me such a fine pet. It is only fitting that you all receive a reward!”

**Biotics:** “Thank you, Mistress!”

**Jane:** “Samara, you get the pleasure of licking my pussy. Jack and Liara, you may suck my tits. And Miranda, you get the honor of being my chair.”

Miranda eagerly got on all fours and let her Mistress sit on her back, facing Aria and Eezo. Jane spread her legs and made room for Samara who anxiously crawled up to her and started licking her pussy. Liara and Jack moved in close and started suckling Jane’s tits while masturbating. Jane enjoyed the pleasure of these four slaves while also enjoying Aria and Eezo going at it. It brought her enormous pleasure to see the high-and-mighty Aria broken and reduced to this.

Aria could feel Eezo’s dick begin to twitch and knew he was about to cum. When he did copious amounts of semen poured into her pussy, so much that a lot of it came pouring out. Aria bent her head down so she could watch the cum pouring out from between her legs.

**Aria:** “So…much…cum! Ah!”

Eezo wasted no time in getting started again. Without even taking his dick out the varren started to fuck her again. Jane could only laugh.

**Jane:** “How does it feel, Aria? How does it feel to know you’ve been reduced to a lowly animal?! That the Queen of Omega is now just a lowly varren bitch?!”

**Aria:** “I love it! I’m a varren bitch! I’m lower than a whore! But I love it!”

Aria squealed with delight as the varren pounded her pussy.

Jane looked around at her apartment and felt incredibly proud of her achievements. She had gathered a sizeable harem of some of the most beautiful and powerful women in the galaxy, all complete slaves to her will. And now her sex slave operation was in full swing, meaning she’d have enough money in her bank accounts to live like a queen for the rest of her days! Nothing could stop her now! Nothing! Not even the mighty Commander John Shepard…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Project Jane - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Project Jane – Chapter 4 **

John Shepard sat in his apartment on the Citadel, furiously tapping away at a datapad. Several more datapads lay scattered across the table, along with several empty beer bottles. Shepard was a mess, having neither shaved nor bathed in days. He was worried sick about his wife who had been gone for months.

It was not unusual for Shepard to not hear from Miranda for about 24 hours. She could really get involved with her work. But when two days passed he started making some calls. No one at the Alliance lab where she worked had seen her. He called some of their friends and neighbors on the Citadel. None of them had seen her either. Next he called Oriana, thinking for sure that Miranda’s beloved sister had heard from her. But according to Oriana’s family she was missing as well. In desperation he reached out to Liara, hoping she could use her Shadow Broker contacts to quickly track them down. Glyph said Liara was missing too.

With no other choice Shepard called Bailey and filed a missing persons report on all three of them. He even called Hackett and filled him in on the situation. Both C-Sec and the Alliance had been searching furiously for them all but after months they came up with nothing. It was as if the three of them had just up and vanished.

Refusing to give up on them, Shepard dug into some private files Miranda kept stashed at the apartment. Shepard knew that Miranda was working on some projects that not even the Alliance knew about. Out of respect for his wife he kept quiet about them and left her files alone. But she was missing now and there was a chance these files could provide a clue as to where she went. One of the files contained some interesting information and some encrypted e-mails between Miranda and Oriana. It took a lot of work but Shepard finally managed to crack them. He carefully scanned the contents of the files.

**Shepard:** “So… _that’s_ where you’ve been going…”

Just then Shepard heard the doorbell. He got up and opened the door and was relieved to see two old friends.

**Shepard:** “Garrus. James. Good to see you.”

**Garrus:** “Hey, Shepard.”

**James:** “Loco.”

Though they were both showered and shaven they both looked as miserable as Shepard did. He invited them inside and sat back down on the couch. Garrus and James joined him and just sat there quietly. Shepard thought that maybe they were there because they heard about Miranda and come to help but the longer they sat there the more he suspected there was something more.

**Shepard:** “…You’re not here because of my missing wife, are you?”

Garrus and James exchanged glances. Garrus hung head and sighed.

**Garrus:** “…Tali’s missing.”

Shepard was stunned.

**Shepard:** “What?”

**James:** “And so is Ashley.”

**Shepard:** “What?!”

**Garrus:** “And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. I’ve kept in touch with a lot of our friends from our Reaper fighting days. Jack has gone missing. So has Kasumi. Even Samara!”

**James:** “And I’ve been talking to some of the other guys from the Normandy like Joker, Engineer Adams and that guy Ken. Samantha and someone named Kelly Chambers are missing. Not only that but Doc Chakwas and that other engineer named Gabby are gone. No one has seen them or heard from them in weeks. It’s pretty spooky.”

Shepard slumped back into the sofa. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So many of the women in his life had gone missing. But why? He voiced these thoughts to Garrus and James.

**Garrus:** “As far as I can figure out, all these women have exactly one thing in common. At one time or another they all served on the Normandy. All of them disappearing in such a short amount of time can’t be coincidence. There’s only one conclusion we can draw from this.”

**Shepard:** “Someone is targeting the Normandy women. But why? Why now? I mean, I could understand something like this happening during the Reaper War. We had the Reapers and Cerberus gunning for us all. But the Reapers are dead and Cerberus is no more. We’re the saviors of the galaxy! Who’d be stupid enough to go after us now? Who even has the resources to pull off something like this?!”

James shrugged.

**James:** “I guess it’s too much to hope they all decided to go for a big sleepover and we’d find them someplace having a pillow fight and doing each other’s nails?”

**Shepard:** “James, not now.”

This news did not bode well for them. And the worst part was they had no idea where to begin looking! But then…maybe they did…

Shepard opened his mouth to say something when he heard a beep. Someone was trying to call him. He got up and approached the monitor by the front door. He answered the call and a batarian appeared on the vid screen.

**Bray:** “Shepard.”

**Shepard:** “You’re…Bray? Aria’s second-in-command? What do you want?”

**Bray:** “Listen, Shepard. I don’t have much time. I’m being hunted and I need your help.”

James and Garrus got up and stood off to the side outside of Bray’s view so they could listen more closely.

**Shepard:** “My help? What do you need my help for? Why not go to Aria if you’re in trouble?”

**Bray:** “Aria _is_ the reason I’m in trouble! Shepard…”

Bray leaned in closer to the camera.

**Bray:** “…Something is _very_ wrong here on Omega.”

Shepard, Garrus and James exchanged confused glances.

**Shepard:** “I’m going to need more details than that if you want my help.”

**Bray:** “A few weeks ago some human named Jane showed up on Omega looking to start up a new sex slave market. Aria refused at first but then the next day she suddenly changed her mind and gave Jane everything she needed to get started.”

This statement really surprised Garrus.

**Garrus, whispering:** “Aria involved in the slave trade? That doesn’t sound like the Aria I knew.”

**Bray:** “Aria has been acting strange ever since. She often appears distracted and at the end of the day she disappears and orders her bodyguards to stay behind. She never goes anywhere without protection, not since the Cerberus takeover. I kept quiet at first but then I started asking questions…”

**Shepard:** “About what exactly?”

**Bray:** “Some of the product Jane has been moving through Omega has had my skin crawling. All of these sex slaves are too obedient and too…happy.”

Shepard scratched his head in confusion as he thought about this.

**Shepard:** “In what way are they too obedient? And what do you mean by ‘happy’?”

**Bray:** “I’ve seen my people kidnap and enslave hundreds of people. They force control chips into their skulls to ensure their obedience. They’ll obey orders of course but the stronger-willed ones will at least try to resist at first. And the last thing you see on any of their faces is a smile. I don’t know what Jane does to them when she gets her hands on them but I’ve seen women go into her ‘training facilities’ with terrified expressions, fighting tooth and nail to get free, but when they come out they have big smiles on their faces and jumping anxiously at every command. And Aria keeps encouraging it! Last week one of our dancers was giving a wealthy customer a private ‘dance’. He wanted to get rougher than she wanted. Normally Aria would kick people like that out but this guy she sat down and talked with. Three days later she sold this dancer to him as a slave. And she was _begging_ him for the rough treatment she punched him for days before! Since the Reaper War not a lot of things scare me. But what Jane can do…it terrifies me!”

Shepard thought about this for a moment. It certainly did sound spooky!

**Shepard:** “So how did these questions get you on Aria’s bad side?”

**Bray:** “After I got everything set up Aria kept telling me to stay away from Jane’s operations as much as possible. I thought I was being discreet with my questions. Then yesterday someone tried to kill me on my way home. I killed this assassin but I recognized him. He did occasional wet work for Aria. No way he’d go after me without Aria’s say so. I’ve got more assassins on my tail now. You’ve got to help me Shepard!”

Shepard looked at Garrus and James who both nodded at him.

**Shepard:** “Alright, Bray. I’ll help. Where can I find you?”

**Bray:** “I’m uploading my coordinates now.”

Bray tapped some buttons on his omni-tool.

**Bray:** “I’m also sending you the address for Jane’s apartment, just in case something happens—Ah!”

A bullet hit Bray in the chest. Soon after a merc appeared on screen and shot Bray a few more times to finish him off. The merc then noticed the camera was still working and shot it too. Now staring at a screen of static, Shepard turned off the monitor and turned back to his friends.

**Garrus:** “When I was working as Archangel on Omega I saw Aria running all kinds of scams and smuggling operations. Red sand, weapons, illegal tech, you name it. Except slaves. She never took part in the slave trade, sex slave or otherwise. Something must have happened to Aria to make her change like that. Something big.”

**James:** “You think whatever this Jane’s been doing to the slaves she did to Aria?”

**Shepard:** “I think that’s a safe bet. And call it a hunch but I have a strong feeling that this Jane may something to do with our missing women.”

**Garrus:** “How’d you draw that conclusion?”

Shepard walked back to the table and picked up one of the datapads.

**Shepard:** “The day Miranda went missing she said she’d be spending all day at the lab. I assumed she meant her lab at Alliance HQ but when I spoke to her coworkers they said they hadn’t seen her at all that day. For a while before that I suspected Miri had a secret lab set up someplace. She always was protective of her research. I wouldn’t be surprised if she kept some secretive stuff there. I’ve spent the last couple of weeks going through some files she left behind, among them encrypted e-mails between herself and Oriana. I finally cracked them when you showed up. They mention a warehouse. In her last e-mail Miri mentions changing the passcode to get in and gives the code. I hope it’s still good.”

**James:** “But what does this have to do with Jane?”

**Shepard:** “One of Oriana’s e-mails mentions a ‘Jane’ being at this warehouse. I don’t know anyone else named Jane. I know it isn’t much but it’s the only lead we’ve got.”

**Garrus:** “So are we going to swing by this warehouse before heading to Omega?”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “That’s the plan.”

Garrus and James exchanged awkward glances.

**Garrus:** “Can I make a suggestion first?”

**Shepard:** “What is it, Garrus?”

Garrus waved his hand in front of his nose as though to drive a stench away.

**Garrus:** “…Take a bath.”

After getting washed, shaven and armored up Shepard, Garrus and James climbed into a skycar and headed to the warehouse. They went in full armor and fully equipped since they really didn’t know what to expect at this place. It was quite possibly the place where Miranda and Oriana went missing so they had to be careful.

They arrived at the warehouse and carefully punched in the passcode. Thankfully it still worked. They readied their weapons and slowly made their way down the entrance corridor. Garrus and James took positions on both sides of the door at the end of the hall while Shepard took point. He opened the door and all three charged in and searched for any signs of life.

The lab was empty. All the lab equipment was there and intact but the layers of dust suggested the place had been abandoned for some time. They still did a quick sweep of the lab. Once they were sure they were alone they began their search for clues. James was the first to find one. Sort of.

Jane and her slaves took most of the sex toys and training equipment with them when they left. However they did forget a few bits and pieces. James found a box on a table. He reached inside and pulled out a dildo and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. James held them up with a dumbfounded look on his face and Shepard could only stare at them.

Meanwhile Garrus stumbled upon a datapad. A message flashed across it saying “Data Reconstruction Complete”. This was Oriana’s datapad. It kept running its reconstruction program on the Cerberus files about Project Jane. Jane completely ignored it and left it behind. After months sitting here undisturbed it finished its job. Garrus opened the files and started reading them. The further down he went the wider his eyes became and the further his jaw dropped. When he was finished he slowly turned to Shepard and James.

**Garrus:** “Um…guys? I think I found something.”

They all gathered around the datapad and read its contents.

_Cerberus Project XV-9415635_

_Codename: Project Jane_

_Project notes written by the Illusive Man_

 

 

_Entry #1_

 

_Shepard’s betrayal of Cerberus wasn’t completely unexpected but still disappointing. I had hoped all the assistance and resources we provided to fight the Collectors, not to mention bringing him back to life, would endear Shepard to us enough that we’d see a return on our investment. That return was the Collector Base. Shepard didn’t hesitate to blow it up. Fortunately we have been able to salvage useful tech from the remains of the Collector Base but we are still out a considerable amount of money. Shepard went back to the Alliance, we’ve lost EDI and the SR-2 and every member of the ship’s crew, including our top agents Miranda and Jacob, defected. It was a win in our war against the Reapers but a staggering loss for Cerberus._

 

_Since Miranda’s departure Henry Lawson has shown renewed interest in supporting us. With wealthy backers like him we can keep our operations going but we are still hurting for funds in other areas. To that end we must pursue new ways of generating revenue. Even in the midst of the Reaper War there is one enterprise that is not hurting amidst the chaos. That is the sale of sex slaves. In harsh times like this the wealthy are always looking for new distractions to take their minds off impending death. Having your own personal sex slave to fulfill your every desire is certainly an effective distraction._

 

_I have research teams pursuing different options to establish a quick and profitable sex slave operation. With all the Reaper tech at our disposal I’m sure we’ll find something soon._

 

 

 

_Entry #2_

 

_The project has officially begun. Indoctrination is the fastest and most efficient way to guarantee obedient sex slaves. While seeking out ideal candidates to then train these sex slaves I stumbled upon a brilliant idea. We can combine both the Indoctrination method and the trainer into one parcel. We are growing a specialized clone to meet our needs. We have decided to make this clone female._

 

_We are altering her body to make her ideal for training female sex slaves. Her body will emit a pheromone that will trigger a heightened state of arousal in the female of any species. Her saliva will be a potent aphrodisiac to further heighten a subject’s pleasure. And finally once the clone is further along in her development we will graft the Indoctrination technology to the clone’s optical nerves. Her gaze will become a focused “Indoctrination Gaze”. Anyone who locks eyes with her will have a focused Indoctrination field introduced into their brain through the optical nerves. This will render the victim completely Indoctrinated in a matter of seconds. Since we will be focusing only on female slaves we will program the Indoctrination tech to disable when making eye contact with males._

 

_Though any female DNA would be sufficient to create a new clone I have devised a more…ingenious idea. Call it a form of poetic justice. We will use Shepard’s DNA, modified to be female. We still have his DNA left over from Project Lazarus. The original clone we grew for spare parts was stolen by rogue Cerberus agent Rasa. It doesn’t matter. That clone was full grown and useless to us now anyway. For this project we will need to make the modifications to the clone as she grows. We have decided to name the clone Jane._

 

 

 

_Entry #3_

 

_Jane is almost full grown. We’ve begun the mental imprinting process. We’ve adapted it from tech acquired by Warlord Okeer to train his tank-bred krogan. Using this tech we can completely train Jane without ever waking her up. We’ve acquired pornographic material of all varieties and libraries of data on how to please the female of any species. All of this will be imprinted in Jane’s brain, allowing her to adapt to and train any subject as a sex slave. She will have a measure of free will but we will make her utterly loyal to Cerberus. She will be intent on starting up the sex slave operation, no matter what._

 

_And to add additional insult to Shepard, I will imprint into Jane’s mind a list of woman I want to see for sale at the slave market. What better way to demoralize Shepard than to see all the women in his life, all the women who served on the Normandy, as mindless sex slaves? I have compiled the list of everyone from that asari Liara to Miranda. Hopefully this will so demoralize Shepard that it will interfere with his efforts to build the Crucible._

 

_However I won’t make the same mistakes we made last time. I rejected Miranda’s request to place a control chip in Commander Shepard’s brain. We will not go that far with the clone but we will implement a failsafe. This failsafe can only be executed by a male officer and it will render Jane just as submissive and obedient as the slaves she will Indoctrinate and train. Right now Jane’s brain is shielded from her own Indoctrination tech. When the failsafe is activated this shielding will be disabled. If Jane should go out of control one must simply ejaculate inside her. Her mind will be programed so that once a male penetrates her she will be utterly helpless. She will be unable to move or speak and once it is complete she will be completely obedient to whoever fucked her. She will be completely Indoctrinated, just like her slaves._

 

_Jane will not be told of this failsafe and to ensure it is not accidentally triggered we will condition her to be disinterested in men._

 

_Project Jane will not be impeded and it will not fail._

That was the end of the log.

The three men stared unblinking at the datapad, still trying to process what they had just read. It was beyond belief. James was the first one to speak.

**James:** “Damn…and I thought Sanctuary was the most freakish thing the Illusive Man ever came up with.”

**Garrus:** “If there’s something beyond pure insanity, I think the Illusive Man found it.”

Shepard was silent. This Jane was…him? His clone? But it was a woman. A _female_ clone. They actually took his DNA and created a female Shepard clone? One that could Indoctrinate women just by looking at them?

Is this what happened to Miranda? And Liara? Did they fall victim to Jane’s power? Shepard was horrified. He pictured Miranda and Liara, completely naked, on their knees, begging for sex and…

Shepard felt a bulge grow in his pants. As disturbing as this all was, it was still a little arousing. He was glad his armor was covering it so well.

He dropped the datapad and turned to his friends.

**Shepard:** “I hope you’re ready for a trip, fellas. We’re heading to Omega. One way or another, we’re going to end this…”

It took a few days but they arrived on Omega. Discreetly. They did not want to risk alerting Jane. Aria’s men were stationed everywhere but fortunately they were not watching the tunnels Aria showed Shepard when they retook Omega. In time they reached her apartment building. The elevator ride up felt very slow. Their minds were preoccupied with thoughts about what awaited them inside. After all the crazy stuff they had seen they stopped trying to guess what would come next.

Garrus kept watching Shepard. On the way to Omega Shepard was very quiet. As they approached the space station he filled them in on his plan. He didn’t know exactly how he was going to do it but one way or another he was going to trigger this failsafe. He was going to fuck Jane.

**Garrus:** “Shepard…are you sure you want to do this?”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “I have to do this Garrus. There’s no other option.”

**Garrus:** “But fucking your own clone…doesn’t that count as incest?”

Shepard took a long blink and sighed.

**Shepard:** “I’m trying not to think about it…”

**Garrus:** “But what if they didn’t put the failsafe in after all? What if the war ended before Cerberus could complete the project?”

Shepard glared at him coldly.

**Shepard:** “Garrus…shut up.”

Garrus let it be. But James had a thought of his own.

**James:** “Wait a minute. Why do _you_ get to fuck Jane?”

Shepard slowly turned his head to James.

**Shepard:** “Vega, do you _really_ want to fuck _my_ clone…?”

**James:** “Um…”

**Shepard:** “Exactly. Just follow my lead. I’ve got an idea.”

The elevator finally reached the top. Shepard was surprised that there were no guards around. Guess Jane didn’t think anyone would get this far. They readied their weapons and slowly moved down the hall. They reached the front door and could hear sounds on the other side. Garrus quickly hacked the lock on the door. As soon as it was open the three of them burst into the room, guns ready.

They were met with a massive lesbian orgy. Jane had just sold her latest batch of slaves, emptying her warehouse, and she was celebrating by watching her slaves have fun. Dr. Chakwas and Liara were scissoring each other. Samantha, Kelly and Gabby were lying on the floor in a triangle, licking each other’s pussies. Samantha licked Gabby’s, Gabby licked Kelly’s and Kelly licked Gabby’s. Tali lay on the couch while Ashley played with her pussy with dildos. Kasumi fucked Oriana in the ass with a strap-on. And Jack and Miranda finally set aside their differences to go after the same target. They had Aria wearing dog ears and dog tail anal beads and took turns slapping her in the ass with two big paddles.

It was a symphony of groans, moans and the slapping of flesh. And in the midst of it all stood Jane in her dominatrix outfit, her back to the door. It didn’t take long for the slaves to notice their uninvited guests. One by one they stopped having sex and quieted down. When they were all silent Jane slowly turned her head and smiled when she saw who had arrived.

**Jane:** “Commander Shepard. We meet at last.”

Jane turned to greet him, fully exposing her breasts and pussy. Shepard thought this whole thing was surreal.

**Shepard:** “So you’re what I would have looked like if I was born a woman. Never really pictured myself a red-head.”

Jane laughed.

**Jane:** “The fact you pictured yourself a woman at all says some very interesting things about you. So what do I owe the honor of the presence of the great John Shepard, James Vega and Garrus Vakarian?”

**James:** “We want out friends back!”

James cocked his weapon.

**Garrus:** “Let Tali go!”

He took aim right for Jane’s forehead. She did not flinch.

**Jane:** “Oh I would…but I don’t think they want to go.”

Suddenly they heard the sound of numerous weapons cocking. The biotic slaves were all charged up and ready to attack. Though they weren’t sure where they were hiding them the women had grabbed weapons and were pointing them right at the men. James and Garrus exchanged nervous glances. They would happily shoot Jane but they didn’t know if they could bring themselves to shoot their friends and loved ones, even if they were Indoctrinated. Jane had the upper hand here and it made her very smug.

**Jane:** “I believe my slaves have spoken.”

She laughed at the enraged expressions of James and Garrus. Shepard managed to keep his cool.

**Jane:** “How about I make you an offer, Commander? Unlike my predecessor I have no qualms with you. I don’t need to kill you to prove my existence or superiority. I’ve already done that…”

She motioned to the slaves around her and chuckled. She had successfully stolen all the women in Shepard’s life right out from under him. She was the superior one. She felt this proved it.

**Jane:** “Leave now and let me go about my business and I will never bother you or your friends again. I already have all your women. Killing me won’t undo their Indoctrination. Nothing can. And unless I say otherwise they will never obey you. I promise you I will take excellent care of them. Just lower your weapons and slowly walk out. And if you leave in the next two minutes, I might even give you a discount if you attend one of my slave markets…”

Jane waited anxiously for Shepard’s reply. It brought her great joy imagining the conflict going on inside him now. Will he still try and rescue his women? Would he just kill them all to save them from a life of slavery? Or would he break down and walk out?

Jane saw Miranda and Liara out of the corner of her eye, both of them with their biotics charged and glaring at Shepard. These women loved Shepard with all their hearts. But he was threatening their Mistress. They would not let their Mistress come to harm. They _could_ _not_ let their Mistress come to harm. Jane had no qualm with Shepard but she would still find it amusing to watch the women he loved blow him away.

A minute passed and Shepard said and did nothing. But then he slowly started lowering his weapon, an act which surprised Jane. Was he actually going to take her offer, discount and all? Shepard lowered his weapon…and began to chuckle. His chuckling grew into laughter. Everyone in the room from the men to Jane to the slaves was baffled by Shepard’s disturbing reaction. Jane quickly grew tired of it and asked Shepard what was so funny.

**Shepard:** “You really think you’re different from my last clone, don’t you?”

Jane frowned. What kind of question was that?

**Jane:** “In every conceivable way.”

**Shepard:** “Well you are no less a coward than he was.”

This statement sent a ripple through the slaves. He had insulted their Mistress! How dare he! The slaves tightened their grip on their weapons and charged their biotics further. Mistress had ordered them not to attack without her word or if the men attacked first but their fingers were itching to pull the trigger. Jane raised her hand to calm her slaves, all the while glaring at Shepard.

**Jane, coldly:** “…And just _how_ did you come to that conclusion?”

**Shepard:** “Just look at you. Hiding behind your slaves and letting them do all the work. The clone did the exact same thing. He hid behind an entire company of mercs and tried to lock me away in a vault rather than face me directly. Even when he did fight me he kept trying to hide behind Maya and more mercs. You’re doing the exact same thing he did. I’m beginning to wonder where Cerberus kept going wrong with my DNA. Why do my clones keep having this big yellow streak up and down their back?”

Jane clenched her fist tightly. No one called her a coward. _No one_.

**Jane, coldly:** “If you weren’t wearing armor right now I’d rip you apart with my bare hands…”

**Shepard:** “Then how about this?”

Shepard dropped his weapons and started to remove his armor.

**Shepard:** “You and me, a battle to the death, right now with nothing but our fists. We’ll see which of us is _truly_ superior.”

Shepard removed the last piece of his armor and stood naked before them all. He couldn’t contain himself in front of so many beautiful naked women and had a very prominent erection. James and Garrus were speechless. The slaves were all very wet. Jane could only laugh.

**Jane:** “You’ve got some serious balls, Shepard! Figuratively _and_ literally! You know what? Why not? I’ll fight you. And then I’ll kill you. It’ll be fun to succeed where my predecessor and all of Cerberus failed.”

Jane started to undo her outfit. Oriana was mesmerized by Shepard’s rock hard dick. But as she kept shifting her gaze back and forth between Shepard and her undressing Mistress she remembered something very important, something from her old datapad…

**Oriana:** “Um…Mistress?”

**Jane:** “Silence!”

Oriana said no more. Jane finished undressing and stood naked opposite Shepard. She pointed at him.

**Jane:** “Just to be clear. If we’re going to do this, it will just be between you and me. Your friends do nothing until one of us is dead. Understand?”

**Shepard:** “The same goes with you and your slaves.”

Jane turned back to her pets.

**Jane:** “Slaves! Lower your weapons. You will not speak or move until this fight is done. I do not want any of you interfering! Do you understand me?”

**Slaves:** “Yes, Mistress. We obey.”

Everyone lowered their weapons and stood at attention, frozen like statues. Only their eyes moved and they watched closely as Shepard and Jane started to circle each other.

Shepard kept his fists raised. Jane did the same. Shepard had years of training and experience in hand-to-hand combat thanks to the Alliance. He hoped this would give him an edge but frankly he had no idea as to Jane’s capabilities. The datapad did not mention teaching Jane to fight but that didn’t necessarily mean Cerberus didn’t.

Shepard struck first. He threw a punch at Jane’s head. She effortlessly dodged it and punched him in the stomach a couple times before retreating to a safe distance. She was a lot stronger than she looked and certainly more nimble. Jane grinned evilly as Shepard recovered from her blows. He quickly regained his composure and struck again. He threw a quick jab to make her dodge and followed up with another punch. Jane just barely managed to dodge it and felt his knuckle brush against her cheek.

Jane danced away and then attacked. She threw a few punches at Shepard’s face, all of which he blocked. None of Jane’s punches got through. Unfortunately he was so preoccupied guarding his face that he left…other areas vulnerable. Seeing the opportunity, Jane kicked him in the balls. She said she would fight. She didn’t say she’d fight fair.

Shepard fell to his knees and clutched his bruised testicles. Garrus and James winced at the sight. Some of the slaves whimpered, not at the thought of the pain but at the damage being done. The sight of Shepard’s dick made them all so wet. They wanted desperately to fuck their former Commander but could not as long as their Mistress forbade it.

Their arousal did not go unnoticed by Jane. She kneed Shepard in the face and sent him flying onto his back, exposing crotch for her full viewing pleasure. She wasn’t impressed.

**Jane, thinking:** “Why are they so excited about this? I’m a woman yet when I see his dick I don’t feel a thing. Now that I think about it…I don’t think I’ve ever felt aroused at the sight of a man’s dick. I wonder why?”

Shepard coughed. His nose was broken so he had to breathe through his mouth. Jane laughed as Shepard struggled just to get onto his knees. Unbeknownst to her she was exactly where Shepard wanted her. When she was least expecting it, Shepard tackled her. He lunged at her stomach and knocked her to the ground. He quickly climbed on top of her and pinned down her arms or legs. She didn’t know what Shepard was doing but he was definitely getting another kick in the balls for this. But much to her surprise and horror, Shepard swiftly spread Jane’s legs and with one thrust went balls deep into her pussy.

Jane screamed. This was the first time she has ever had sex with a man. It was painful…but somewhat…enjoyable? Shepard started to move, sliding his dick in and out as he fucked her hard, undeterred by the pain still radiating from his balls. Jane tried to struggle for some reason she couldn’t move. It wasn’t because Shepard was pinning her down. All of a sudden her limbs felt like lead. Did Shepard do something to her? Did he somehow drug her during the fight? Was his cock coated in some kind of drug?!

Jane turned to her slaves to yell for help. This wasn’t part of the deal. She never heard of a fight to the death involving sex. She opened her mouth to order her slaves to open fire on Shepard. But no words came out, only moans. Moans of pleasure.

A strange sensation washed over her, one she didn’t understand. She had been fucked many times by her slaves with dildos and strap-ons. They all felt great but nothing like this. His warm dick sliding in and out of her pussy…

**Jane, thinking:** “Is this…what it feels like to be fucked by a man…? It feels so…GOOD!!!”

Jane’s thoughts were becoming less coherent by the second. All she could see was Shepard’s eyes staring into her own. All she could hear was her moaning mixed with his grunting. All she could feel was his warm, thick dick reaching deeper and deeper into her pussy…

James and Garrus couldn’t take their eyes off this spectacle. Both of them felt very uncomfortable in their armor as they became more aroused. James finally had enough and ripped off his armor’s crotch plate. He pulled out his dick and started to masturbate. Garrus was so fixated on Jane and Shepard he didn’t notice. The women were all equally uncomfortable, if not more so. A steady stream ran down their legs as they watched their Mistress getting fucked, all of them wishing they were in her place. Because of their Mistress’s command none of them could move, not even to masturbate. It was pure torture.

Jane could feel Shepard’s dick begin to twitch inside of her. What did this mean? Was he about to cum? Was he about to cum inside her? She wanted it. She wanted it more than anything else in the world! Jane’s mind had gone completely blank. All she could see was a picture of his hot white semen pouring into her. Somehow deep inside she knew that this moment would change her. She knew there would be no going back to being the way she was. She had tasted a man’s dick and found she could not have enough.

**Jane, thinking:** “Give it to me! Give me your cum!! MAKE ME YOUR WHORE!!!”

**Shepard:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Shepard hadn’t had sex or even masturbated since Miranda disappeared. He shot an incredible load inside Jane, so much that some of it immediately starting dripping out of her pussy. Jane’s eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth hanging open like she was screaming but no sound came out. Shepard released her arms and kneeled upright, looking down on Jane and panting. Did it work? Did the failsafe trigger? What was going on in Jane’s mind right now? The room was completely silent as everyone waited for some response from Jane. Shepard grew impatient and spoke first.

**Shepard:** “Well? How do you feel?”

Jane blinked several times and her eyes rolled back into position. Her mouth closed…and broke into a wide smile. Having regained movement in her limbs she lunged up and wrapped her arms around Shepard’s neck. She pressed her lips against his and gave him a deep kiss. When she was done she pulled away and smiled even more widely.

**Jane:** “I feel wonderful, Master! Please keep fucking me! As your loyal slave my holes are yours to use however you wish!”

Her words echoed through the room. Shepard laughed and wasted no time obliging. He pulled back so he was sitting on the ground and let Jane be on top. She happily started moving her hips and fucking her new Master vigorously. As she fucked him she could hear a faint voice echoing in her head…

_Obey…obey…you must obey your Master. Obedience is pleasure. You must obey…_

Jane couldn’t believe what she was thinking before. Why did she avoid having sex with a man for so long? Despite all the sex she has had with her slaves she has never felt this good! And to think, all she had to do to feel this good all the time was obey. Obey John Shepard. Obey her Master.

She was always a little jealous of her slaves. No matter what was happening to them, no matter what she did to them, they were always so happy. Now she understands why. Obedience is pleasure. If she just obeys her Master she can get fucked like this every day.

**Jane, thinking:** “Obedience is pleasure…obedience is pleasure…obedience is pleasure…”

Shepard looked over at James and Garrus. James was still masturbating while Garrus was frozen just like the slaves. He motioned for them to come join him. James didn’t need to be told twice. He took off the rest of his armor and rubbed his cock against Jane’s cheek. She opened her mouth wide and let his cock slide right in. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She anxiously and graciously sucked James’ dick. She felt the sensation of hot semen in her pussy, now she desired to learn its taste. Garrus watched them for a while then shrugged. He took off his armor and came around behind Jane. Shepard leaned her forward a bit so Garrus could have a clear shot at her asshole. He pressed his dick against her asshole and shoved it in.

Jane was in heaven. Not only has she experienced the joy of cocks for the first time, she was no servicing three at once! She had to work harder! She tried to work her tongue around James’ dick while she sucked to maximize his pleasure while getting into a rhythm with Shepard and Garrus. She still needed a lot of practice but she was steadily getting the hang of it. Maybe Liara and the others could give her lessons when they were done?

She could feel James’ cock twitching in her mouth. He was about to cum! He ejaculated in her mouth and his delicious semen shot down her throat. It tasted better than she imagined! She sucked up as much as she could and did her best to avoid any leaking from her mouth. No sooner had she swallowed it all did Shepard cum again in her pussy and soon after Garrus in her ass. Everyone removed their cocks from her holes and she collapsed, panting from exhaustion and pleasure. But Shepard and the others weren’t about to let her rest yet. They all stood over her and masturbated until they came once again, shooting their loads all over her body. Jane scooped as much of it up with her hands as she could and licked them clean.

Shepard grinned as he saw the once mighty Jane in this pathetic state. He turned his attention to row of slaves, still frozen solid by Jane’s order and each with a sizeable puddle around their feet. Shepard nudged Jane with his foot to get her attention.

**Jane:** “Yes, Master?”

**Shepard:** “Tell these women that they obey _me_ now.”

**Jane:** “Yes, Master! I obey!”

Jane sat up and turned to the other women.

**Jane:** “Slaves! From this day forth I am no longer your Mistress! I am a slave just like you all! John Shepard is now my Master. And yours! Obey him like you would obey me! His word is absolute!”

They all perked up at Jane’s command.

**Slaves:** “Yes, Mistress!”

All of them dropped their weapons and bowed to Shepard.

**Slaves:** “We are your slaves, Master! We will obey! Please use our bodies however you wish!”

The day of Shepard’s conquest of Jane, Aria’s new second-in-command received a strange message from Aria. She was leaving on an emergency trip and wasn’t sure when she’d be back. Jane also disappeared and her slave operation shut down. Many on Omega were confused by this chain of events. Where did they go? Were they related? Many questions were asked but none dared probe too deeply. They knew the consequences of questioning Aria…

In truth Shepard found a way to smuggle Jane and everyone else back to the Citadel. Two weeks later Shepard was having a small party in his apartment. Shepard, James, Garrus, Joker, Ken Donnelly and Engineer Adams all attended. They sat naked around the apartment with a beer in hand and a beautiful woman kneeling before them giving them a blowjob. Miranda was sucking on Shepard’s dick. Ashley was blowing James. Tali was sucking Garrus, Gabby was having sex with Ken, Oriana was perfecting her blowjobs with Joker and Dr. Karen Chakwas was pleasuring Engineer Adams. Shepard also set up a small stage and pole in the middle of the living room. Aria and Samara put their years of experience to good use and put on a duet pole dance for them, their breasts bouncing and their asses shaking in perfect sync with the music. Meanwhile, lying on the floor in front of the stage, was Jane and Liara in the 69 position munching on each other’s pussies. Jane stuck her tongue in and out Liara’s pussy covering every inch of it with her saliva. Her saliva was still and aphrodisiac so each lick brought her to the edge of an orgasm. This prompted Liara to lick Jane even harder and in turn prompted Jane to lick Liara harder. A vicious, sexy cycle.

The men all sat back and enjoyed the show. They had all sampled the new drug Jane had been working on before the party so their dicks were now twice as large and letting them cum constantly. At first they were afraid the women would not be able to handle it but they took it in stride. Jane trained them well. Each woman carefully licked their Master’s cock and worked the entire thing into their mouths. When they came they gulped it all down and kept sucking. The remaining women stood off to the side, watching and masturbating and waiting for their turns. Everyone was enjoying this party but Adams was still having trouble getting into it. He looked down solemnly at Karen who looked back up at him and smiled as she continued sucking.

**Adams:** “…So this is permanent? There’s no way to turn them back?”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “They’re Indoctrinated. There’s no coming back from being Indoctrinated. You know this. I did try to find some way to get them back to the way they were. I even tried ordering them! I told them to put on some clothes and act exactly the way they would before Jane Indoctrinated them. They obeyed and seemed to work for a time. But they kept scratching themselves like they couldn’t stand to wear clothes anymore. And every time I turned around I swear all of them tried to masturbate. It seems Jane’s training has left them all in a state of perpetual horniness. Though it does pain me to see them like this, I really don’t know what else we can do but enjoy it.”

Joker and Ken laughed.

**Joker:** “I’m down with that.”

**Ken:** “Me too! Can I fuck Samara next?”

Ken had been eyeing the Matriarch’s fine figure for some time now. He’d be a fool not to take this chance to fuck it.

**Shepard:** “You may be able to do more than that…”

Everyone gave Shepard confused glances.

**Adams:** “What do you mean?”

**Shepard:** “Though I would love to watch over all these women and keep them safe, the plain and simple truth is that I can’t afford to take care of all of them. Even with my savings and Miranda’s savings I’d quickly run out of cash. That’s why I’m wondering…if any of you would like to take some of them with you?”

Ken’s hand immediately shot into the air.

**Ken:** “I vote we each get to keep whoever is blowing us right now!”

He looked down at Gabby and smiled.

**James:** “I’m okay with that.”

James patted Ashley on the head.

**Garrus:** “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He placed his hand on Tali’s shoulder. Adams gently stroke Karen’s hair.

**Adams:** “Don’t worry, Karen. I’ll take good care of you. I will.”

**Joker:** “If Oriana is going to look anything like her sister one day then fuck yes I’ll take her!”

**Shepard:** “Take good care of her, Joker. Think of it as an apology for…EDI…”

The room went quiet. Everyone knew EDI was dead because of Shepard’s choice at the Crucible. Joker understood why he made his decision but it still hurt. Joker quietly nodded. Shepard went back to business.

**Shepard:** “Now we have 14 women here and 6 of us. Naturally I’m going to keep Miranda, my wife. I’ll also keep Jane to make sure her Indoctrination Gaze doesn’t influence anyone else. And I want to keep Liara with me too for…old time’s sake. Now you can each choose one more in addition to whoever’s fucking you right now. And as further apology to Joker, you get two. Why don’t you pick first?”

Joker scanned the room and carefully eyed up all the slaves.

**Joker:** “I’ll take…Kelly. Kelly and Kasumi.”

**Ken:** “Samara! I’m taking Samara!”

**Garrus:** “I’ll take Aria with me. Bit of poetic justice to it. The mighty Aria is now the sex slave of Archangel. Plus with her connections maybe I can finally clean up Omega for good?”

**Adams:** “I’ll take Samantha. We talked a lot and had a lot of good conversations. Of course…I don’t think she’ll want to chat much now.”

**James:** “I guess that leaves me with Jack. That’s fine. Tattoos are pretty hot.”

The men all shared a toast as their chosen slaves gathered around their owners. All of them knelt down and smiled up at their Masters as they gave them all a double blowjob. A triple blowjob in Shepard and Joker’s case.

Shepard and Miranda did not live only on the Citadel. After they got married they bought a private villa on the outskirts of the colony on Horizon. A quant little place that the two of them retreated to whenever they wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Citadel and be alone. The colonists knew Shepard lived there but out of respect for their savior they let him be. A very good thing too. It would be hard to explain the three naked slaves wandering his home all day and night…

Weeks after the party on the Citadel Shepard and his women had moved permanently to this villa. It was the perfect place to retire to.

One day Shepard had to run some errands out in the colony. He smiled and greeted people and everyone was more than anxious to accommodate Shepard, the savior of the galaxy. When he finished he made his way home. He set down his skycar out front and approached the front door. As he pulled out his key he grinned as he pondered what awaited him on the other side.

He opened the door and light poured into the living room. Sitting on the floor of the living room, anxiously awaiting the return of their Master, were Shepard’s three slaves. When Shepard was away these three either spent all their time having sex or waiting by the door like dogs. Shepard chuckled a little bit when he saw this was a bit more literal than usual.

Shepard always suspected that some part of the original Miranda and Liara still remained buried deep inside them because whenever he was away he’d return to find that these two had given Jane some pretty rough treatment. He suspected they were taking revenge on the woman who had enslaved them. They were very happy to serve Shepard but that didn’t stop them from getting payback on the woman who used and abused them. One time he came home to find Jane hanging upside down from the ceiling with as many vibrating dildos as possible crammed into her ass and pussy. Another time they had Jane standing in the corner, her wrists tied to her ankles, and the other two slaves were whipping her ass. They made her thank them each they whipped her. This time they had a little dog play going on. Jane was lying on the floor with a collar around her neck. She had a dog bone bit in her mouth and the doggy tail anal beads up her ass.

As soon as the door opened Jane lifted her head up to see her Master. She crawled over to the door, reared up and started begging like a dog. He had only been gone an hour yet she was already begging for his cock. Shepard laughed.

**Shepard:** “Is my new dog looking to play?”

**Jane:** “Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Seeing how amused Shepard was by this and not wanting to be left out, Miranda crawled over and started begging as well. She stuck out her tongue and panted like a dog as she looked up anxiously at her Master. Liara soon joined them. She did not bark or pant but instead just stared up at Shepard and smiled seductively.

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere]

Shepard smiled back, the irony of this whole situation not lost on him.

Curious as to how things ended up like this Shepard had ordered the slaves to tell him the whole story. Jane told him everything she knew about Project Jane. Miranda told him about how she and Oriana found and recovered Jane and was studying her. Liara confessed her true motives for seeking out Jane and insisting they wake her up. It always made Shepard smirk. Liara started all this because she wanted to have sex with Shepard again, or at least his clone. Now she could spend the rest of her days fucking Shepard _and_ the clone. At the end of it all, Liara was the real winner here.

Shepard stepped into his home, ready for another wonderful evening with his beautiful slaves.

**_THE END_ **


	5. Project Jane - Epilogue

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Project Jane – Epilogue **

_*Lick**Lick**Slurp*_

One morning John Shepard began to stir as he heard a strange noise. He had a late night last night, a _very_ late night, and was in no hurry to investigate. But he began to feel something around his crotch, something not at all unpleasant. Finally he opened his eyes.

He was lying in his bed in his private villa that he shared with his three slaves. Miranda, his beloved wife (if she could still be called that), his ex-lover Liara and finally Jane, his female clone and the reason why these women were his slaves.

Liara and Miranda were sound asleep at his sides, their warm tits pressed against his arms. Shepard looked down and found the source of the noise. Jane was taking advantage of his morning wood and was giving him his first blowjob of the day. She licked up and down his cock before putting the entire thing into her mouth.

**Shepard:** “Getting started a little early, aren’t we?”

Without taking his cock out of her mouth Jane shook her head. She motioned with her eyes to the clock on his bedside table. He looked and was shocked to see it was ten in the morning! He had to get up! He had a very important appointment this afternoon that he did not want to miss.

**Shepard:** “Alright ladies, time to get up and get moving. Jane, go make breakfast.”

**Jane:** “Yes, Master.”

Jane got up and disappeared into the closet for a few moments. When she emerged she was wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron. She did a little twirl for her Master’s viewing pleasure and headed for the kitchen. Shepard always liked to take a hot shower first thing in the morning. Miranda and Liara got up to prepare the shower for him. Shepard got up and stretched. Keeping up with his slaves’ ravenous sexual appetites was exhausting at times but well worth it.

Shepard stepped out onto the bedroom balcony and breathed in the fresh morning air. Horizon was the perfect place to settle. Much of the planet was still unspoiled nature. Fields of trees and lush grassland separated Shepard’s villa from the colony which he could clearly see from his balcony. Despite everything that had happened to it the colony was thriving again. The Collector attack, the Reapers, Sanctuary, everything was now a distant, dark memory. The colony had bounced back and moved on, just like Shepard and all his friends.

Shepard kept in touch with everyone to see how they were settling into their lives with their personal sex slaves. It was difficult but eventually everyone fabricated believable stories to explain the disappearances of the slaves and why they weren’t seen much anymore. It gave Shepard and headache keeping track of them all. Adams and Ken still worked closely together in the Alliance. They tried for a while to get Gabby, Chakwas and Samantha to dress themselves and return to work but that quickly proved a bad idea. Every time they turned around they found these women there begging for sex from their Masters. Fucking them during their breaks wasn’t nearly enough. Plus Samara would get lonely at Ken’s place. In the end all these slaves were left at home where they could at least fuck each other while their Masters were at work. Sometimes Ken and Adams would swap slaves to mix things up a bit.

James was settling in nicely with Ashley and Jack. Jack officially retired from teaching and Ashley gave a bullshit excuse to retire as well. Officially Ashley and James are a couple and Jack is a…roommate. Visits from Ashley’s sisters proved difficult but they managed them without revealing the truth. James trained Ashley to dress up and behave long enough for her family to visit. But as soon as they walked out the door she ripped off her clothes and spread her legs wide for her Master’s thick dick. Jack would be too difficult to explain to the Williams family so she was always “out” when they visited. In truth she was locked away in a separate room in the apartment. They turned one room into their private, sound-proof sex chamber. When they had visitors Jack would be locked in this room and fucked by Eezo the entire time.

When he took Aria with him Garrus had announced his intention to use her influence to start cleaning up Omega. Much to everyone’s surprise, it was working. As far as anyone on Omega knew Aria was still running the show and encouraged the criminal behavior of the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse. However she used her contacts to gather intel on their movements and passed it on to a new Archangel squad Garrus had formed. The gangs were baffled about how they kept finding out about their operations but no one ever made the connection to Aria. Last time Garrus spoke to Shepard he bragged how he snuck into Afterlife, sat on Aria’s throne and had Aria and Tali fuck him right there. He was breaking the first rule of Omega right in Aria’s seat of power and it felt damn good.

Joker was having the time of his life with Oriana and Kelly. He did miss EDI but he found comfort with his two new pets. He confessed to Shepard that he often masturbated to images of Miranda’s sexy body back on the SR-2. Knowing Oriana would look exactly like her one day was a dream come true. However he did discover one big difference between these two sisters. Miranda couldn’t get pregnant. Oriana could. She was now pregnant with Joker’s child. Joker was both excited and terrified at the prospect of impending fatherhood but he was prepared to do whatever it took to be a good father.

Having had enough fresh air Shepard went back inside and into the bathroom. Everything was nice and steamy as Miranda and Liara had prepared the shower. They were already wet and lathering up their bodies. They beckoned for their Master to join them, which he happily did.

Shepard didn’t need to do any work at all. His slaves did it for him. Miranda and Liara used their entire bodies as loofas, rubbing the soap on their bodies onto his. Miranda pressed her soapy body against Shepard’s back, moving up and down as her soft breasts rubbed all the dirt and sweat off him. She slowly made her way down his body, cleaning his ass before finally massaging his legs with her tits.

Liara did the same to Shepard’s front. When she got down to his dick she wrapped her soapy tits around it and gave him a titty fuck. The hot water ran down Shepard’s body and onto Liara’s face. She smiled up at her Master, anxious to make him cum and to finish cleaning him. When he did cum he shot his load all over Liara’s face. Liara tried to lick up as much as she could before it all washed away. Of course this only made them both dirty again so Liara had to start all over. Showers in this house were never short.

When they were done Shepard stood in front of the bathroom mirror shaving. Miranda and Liara were on their knees and each licking half of his rock hard dick. Shepard had a vid screen on in the bathroom so he could watch the news while he shaved. A special report came on presented by his old friend Diana Allers. Shepard grinned when he saw her. He was actually surprised that she wasn’t on the “hit list” the Illusive Man put into Jane’s head. She had been a member of the Normandy crew yet there was no mention of her in the Project Jane files. Diana had fallen through the cracks and really dodged a bullet. As Shepard watched her on TV he felt it was finally time to make a confession to Miranda.

**Shepard:** “Miranda?”

She did not respond. She kept licking his dick.

**Shepard:** “Miri, I have a confession to make. You’ve heard of Diana Allers, right? You know how she was imbedded on the Normandy?”

Miranda nodded but kept licking.

**Shepard:** “Well…I fucked her. You were off chasing your father and your sister and couldn’t join the Normandy. I got lonely. One night after an interview we decided to have an… _in-depth_ exclusive interview.”

Miranda did not react at all and kept licking.

**Shepard:** “I’ve actually made arrangements to see her this afternoon. She wants to do a quick interview about what the savior of the galaxy is doing with his life now that the Reaper War is over. I was thinking…if I could convince her to do it I would love to fuck her again. If she’s up to it would you like to have a threesome?”

**Miranda:** “Yes, Master!”

Mentioning a threesome got her attention. She looked up at Shepard, her eyes wide and happy like a little school girl being offered a new toy.

**Miranda:** “I would love to have a threesome! I will serve and pleasure you, Master! And I will give that filthy little slut the time of her life!”

Shepard grinned. Some of the old Miranda was definitely still in there. He hoped Diana liked it rough because a jealous Miranda would not give her anything else.

**Liara:** “Master? May I join as well?”

**Shepard:** “I don’t think so, Liara. It’d be too difficult to explain how I managed to get my wife and ex-lover in the same bed together. Maybe next time.”

The two slaves went back to licking. Shepard finished shaving and turned off the news. He pulled up the extranet on the vid screen and opened his e-mail. He saw there was a message from Diana received earlier this morning titled “Today’s interview”. Just as Shepard opened it he heard the doorbell ring in the distance followed by Jane’s voice.

**Jane:** “I’ll get it!”

**Shepard, dismissively:** “Yeah, yeah…”

He was too focused on the e-mail to notice anything else. In the message Diana explained that she’d probably stop by Shepard’s place a little earlier than planned. Her shuttle made better time than expected and the appointment she had in the morning in the colony had cancelled.

**Shepard, thinking:** “So, Diana’s going to be here early? I’d better get dressed! And I’ll need to get Miranda and the others into hiding before…”

Shepard suddenly realized something. Diana was coming over early. The doorbell just rang. And Jane went to answer it.

**Shepard:** “Jane! DON’T!!!”

Shepard ran out of the bathroom and through the house to the front door. Unfortunately before he could reach the living room he heard the door open and a familiar voice.

**Diana:** “Hey Shepard! Sorry to disturb you so ear—WHOA!!! …Whoa…”

Shepard rounded the corner into the living room too late. The front door was wide open. Jane stood there with her back to Shepard, still wearing her pink apron. Diana stood on the front porch, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as she stared into Jane’s eyes. Her mesmerizing green eyes…

Jane may have been Indoctrinated herself now but her Indoctrination Gaze was not disabled. Part of the reason Shepard moved her to this villa was so she would not accidentally Indoctrinate anyone. They got so few visitors to the villa that Shepard never ordered any of them not to answer the door, a decision Shepard was now regretting.

Shepard, still naked, could only stand there and watch as Jane stared into Diana’s eyes and finished her Indoctrination. When she was done she turned back to Shepard and yelled to him.

**Jane, yelling:** “Master! I have a new slave for you!”

She turned back to Diana.

**Jane:** “What do you think you’re doing, slave? Get undressed and go greet your new Master!”

Diana closed her mouth and smiled.

**Diana:** “Yes…I will undress…for my Master…”

She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She took off her shoes, unhooked her bra and slipped off her underwear. Leaving all her clothes on the front porch Diana brushed past Jane and walked naked through the living room to where Shepard was standing. She looked at him and greeted him with a big smile.

**Diana:** “Hello, Master. I am your slave. How may I serve you?”

Her words made Shepard very hard.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Well…I guess this could work too!”

**_To Be Endless…_ **


End file.
